La Historia De Naruto No Youko
by XDarkXkirito
Summary: Despues de ser maltratado Naruto decidio gracias al Kyubi irse de la aldea para poder mejorar sus tecnicas y convertirse en el proximo Hokage- losé mal summary pero me obligan a escribirlo.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer Fic espero y les guste y dejen comentarios y espero que nos llevemos vien

Cap. 1 !La Hida De Naruto Uzumaki¡

En las calles de Konoha un pequeño niño de 3 años, rubio, ojos azules y tres curiosas marcas en sus mejillas en forma de bigotes, caminaba tranquilo y triste por todas las miradas que los aldeanos le dan, nunca supo quienes eran sus padres o porque lo abandonaron, 3 ANBUS caminaban detrás del pequeño rubio sin que se diera cuenta ya que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

XxX:"Porque me miran así, que he hecho"-se repetía muchas veces mientras lloraba, cuando se dio cuenta de 3 presencias que le hablaban...

ANBU1:Te encontramos demonio...  
ANBU2:Si te matamos la aldea seria mas feliz...  
ANBU3:-Hablandole a los dos anbus-Atrapenlo

XxX:"Porque me dicen demonio, yo no he hecho nada"-decía mientras lloraba y corría siendo perseguido por los anbus, entro en un callejón sin salida, miro hacia atrás y los vio con sus cunais en la mano y solo pudo cerrar los ojos y cubrir su pequeña cara con sus manos mientras lloraba y gritaba de dolor, después de media hora se fueron dejando al rubio medio muerto.

Mientras en su mente se encontraba en unas alcantarillas y delante de el una enorme reja donde provenía una voz que lo llamaba.

XxX:"Esta apestosa aldea es despreciable"-dijo viendo al pequeño niño que temblaba porque no se creia quien estaba enfrente de el, mientras el seguía hablando-"Los habitantes de aquí son unas escorias, mira que golpear a medio-matar a un pequeño niño d su propia aldea, Oye tu mocoso acércate"-dijo viendo al pequeño niño .

XxX:"Tu,tu eres el kyubi"-decía mientras temblaba por la colosal bestia en frente de el.

Kyubi:Si, soy yo mocoso y estoy en tu interior, Naruto-decía el demonio al rubio.

Naruto:"Ahora entiendo todo"-decía triste el pequeño.

Kyubi:"Mocoso, quita ese sello para liberarme y destruir esta aldea que te maltrata"-decía mientras gruñia.

Naruto:"No por favor no lo hagas"-el kyubi se sorprendió por lo que dijo-"ellos no tienen la culpa, solo están enojados y tristes por la perdida de sus seres queridos"-decía mientras le sonreía.

Kyubi:"Baya mocoso me agrada tu forma honesta de ser"- decía el kyubi-"vale no destruiré tu aldea,pero dime porque no quieres que lo haga"-le decía al rubio.

Naruto:"Porque algún día seré Hokage el ninja mas poderoso de toda la aldea y del mundo"-decía con orgullo y con una gran sonrisa-"Haci todos me respetaran y querrán".

Kyubi:"Baya pero que gran decisión y espíritu tienes mocoso, te propongo un trato"-decía al rubio que lo escuchaba con atención-"yo te entrenare para hacerte mas fuerte, pero a cambio me dejaras salir"-decía mientras sonreía.

Naruto:"Pero que no se supone que estas en mi interior"-decía intrigado

Kyubi-"Si pero podrás invocarme"-dijo dándole un enorme rollo con llamas y bordes dorados-"pon tu nombre y tus huellas en este rollo con sangre, este es el contrato de los Zorros"-le explico al rubio.

Naruto:"Esta bien acepto el trato"-dijo mordiéndose el dedo pulgar y firmando el contrato, que después desapareció.

Kyubi:"Listo, ahora tendremos que irnos de la aldea para hacer tu entrenamiento cachorro"-dijo con una enorme sonrisa-"ahora despídete de los que mas aprecias"-le dijo al rubio mientras que el decía que si pero triste por tener que dejar su hogar-"No te pongas triste algún día volverás como el mas grande ninja que la historia haiga conocido"-esto hizo que el rubio se pusiera mas feliz-"bueno te despertare y cuando lo hagas invócame"-dijo mientras se desvanecía porque estaba despertando.

Naruto:"No tengo ninguna herida"-decía asombrado hasta que el kyubi le dijo en su cabeza que era gracias a su poder y que lo invocara-"bueno como era, a si jutsu de invocación"-dijo gritando y un zorro del tamaño de un perro grande apareció en una bola de humo-"bueno vallamos a Ichiraku y con el viejo"-el Kyubi asintió y le dijo que se subiera en su lomo para llegar mas rapido, se despidieron de Teuchi y de Ayame que eran las dos únicas personas que no lo despreciaban y le daban de comer, luego fue con el hokage que no se tomo muy bien su decisión pero después de un rato acepto ya que sabia que era lo mejor para el pero le dijo que se cuidara y le dio un gran abraso.

Naruto:"extrañare la aldea pero de seguro me hare mas fuerte"-decia en sus pensamientos, cuando ivan de camino a la salida de la aldea vieron una niña pelirosa que lloraba porque unos niños la molestaban, entonses se aserco y los niños huyeron por el enorme zorro que los miraba,entonses se le acerco-"oye por que lloras"

XxX:"Es que los niños se burlan por mi gran frente, me dicen frentuda"-decía llorando.

Naruto:"Ya no llores"-le decía mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas de su cara-"tu frente es muy bonita "le dijo haciendo que la niña se sonrojara-"y esto es para que no creas que tienes una gran frente"-le dijo y le dio un beso en la frente-"adiós algún día nos volveremos a ver"-dijo dejando a la pelirosa muy sonrojada y se fue montando en el zorro hacia la salida de la aldea.

Naruto:"Algún día volveré lo prometo y seré el ninja mas fuerte porque yo nunca fallo a mi palabra ese es mi camino ninja"-dijo volteando a ver por ultima vez la aldea.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2 ¡Mi Entrenamiento Infernal!

Han pasado 3 días desde que naruto y kyubi se fueron a entrenar, después de mucho llegaron a un bosque con un pequeño lago donde empezarían con su entrenamiento.

Naruto:"Baya que bonito lugar"-decía el rubio con estrellitas en los ojos.

Kyubi:"Si, ahora empezaremos con tu entrenamiento, espero que seas muy resistente"-dijo el demonio con una sonrisa que helo la sangre del pequeño rubio.

Naruto:"Kyu-sensei"- decía el rubio con lagrimas estilo anime.

Kyubi:"Basta de juegos empecemos primero con tu afinidad del chacra"-dijo dándole una hoja de chacra-"Pon tu mano y concéntrate aplicando un poco de chacra".

Naruto:"Hai"-dijo con entusiasmo.

El rubio miro un poco la hoja para después hacer lo que le dijo el kyubi, primero puso su mano y se concentró, la hoja se partió en cuatro partes, luego una se quemó, otra se mojó, otra se arrugo y la otra se resquebrajo, haciendo que el kyubi se sorprendiera ya que dominaba los 5 elementos y con mucho entrenamiento especial podría combinarlos para formar uno nuevo, mientras que el rubio solo miraba la hoja sin entender.

Kyubi:"Baya cachorro me sorprendes cada día"-decía el demonio haciendo que el rubio se pusiera feliz-"bueno ahora empecemos con tu entrenamiento físico te encantara"-dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que el pequeño llorara por dentro.

Después de dos horas el kyubi llevo al rubio a una montaña para aumentar su velosidad,el rubio pregunto que debería hacer, entonces el kyubi le dijo que solo debería correr por su vida, el rubio no entendió hasta que el kyubi tiro de una rama y miles de grandes rocas rodaran hacia el rubio que tuvo que salir corriendo cuesta abajo con las rocas detrás de el haciendo que el kyubi se riera a carcajadas ya que una roca lo alcanzo haciendo que se tropezara y rodara cuesta abajo, solo pudo escuchar como maldecía al zorro, así estuvieron durante 3 días sin descanso, hasta que el rubio podía correr durante 1 semana sin agotarse.

Kyubi:"baya cachorro eres muy veloz, ahora viene la parte de agilidad, esta también te gustara"-haciendo que el niño le recorriera una gota en la cien estilo anime.

Fueron adentro del bosque donde el rubio se puso entre unos árboles y el kyubi le dio una venda para que se tapara los ojos y le explico que debía confiar en todos sus sentidos y no solo en la vista, luego se subió arriba de una rama y corto una cuerda haciendo que barios troncos amarrados fueran contra el rubio, recibió muchos golpes pero después de unas horas los podía esquivar sin ninguna dificultad, hasta que se desmallo del cansancio, el kyubi lo levanto y lo felicito, viendo que ya se había echo de noche fueron al campamento a dormir.

Kyubi:"Me impresionas cachorro sigue así y y serás un gran ninja"-dijo tumbándose en un árbol con el rubio y arropándolo con sus colas para darle calor.

Despues de muchos años de entrenamiento y algunos reproches y quejas del rubio después terminaron los demás ejercicios como el de resistencia que tenia que esquivar y aguantar rocas que mas de una vez hicieron que el rubio saliera volando, el de concentracion que hacia que se quedara dormido y de la historia ninja y ninjutsus que era la que mas odiara el rubio ya que no le gustaba estudiar, gracias a eso se hiso muy bueno en taijutsu y geinjutsu a tal corta edad, hasta llegar a la penúltima etapa de su entrenamiento el ninjutsu.

Kyubi:"Bien veo que progresas muy rápido, ahora entrenaras tu ninjutsu, empezaremos con el fuego ya que esa es mi naturaleza, empezaremos con algo fácil, has una bola de fuego"-le dijo al rubio.

Naruto:"si soy genial, a este paso seré un gran ninja, ya veras are una bola de fuego tan grande que tu te quedaras corto Kyu-sensei"-dijo haciendo que el zorro diera una sonrisa.

Después el rubio empezó a hacer sellos para después tomar aire y escupir una pequeña bolita de fuego del tamaño de una canica haciendo que el zorro le recorriera una gran gota en la frente estilo anime.

Kyubi:"¡PERO QUE RAYOS A SIDO ESA PATETICA BOLA DE FUEGO CON ESO SOLO ASUSTARIA A UNA HORMIGA!"-decía el kyubi casi ladrando hasta que se dio cuenta de que alguien los observaba haciendo que el kyubi se enojara ya que aquel sujeto tenia los ojos rojos y con unas aspas alrededor haciendo que gruñera diciendo unas palabras-"Uchiha".

Haciendo que el rubio se extrañara por el comportamiento del zorro, se acercó al sujeto que los observaba y vio que a estado llorando y le pregunto su nombre que él respondió-"Uchiha Itachi"-y le pregunto qué era lo que tenía a lo que dijo que algo horrible, que tuvo que matar a todo su clan por órdenes del consejo y solo dejo a su pequeño y querido hermano que por desgracia presencio la masacre y que ahora lo odia, naruto no se creyó lo horrible de su historia no podía creer lo que el consejo lo obligo a hacer, entonces le dijo que no se preocupara que el seria su hermano ahora y como vio era un ninja le pidió de favor que si le enseñaba a manejar el Katon ya que el kyubi le dijo sobre su historia y como Madara lo controlo años atrás y sabía que los Uchiha eran maestros en el Katon.

El Uchiha se puso un poco feliz ya que alguien le pidió que fuera su hermano y que lo entrenara y le hizo recordar al sujo y dijo que si, ya que no iba a cometer el mismo error con el, el kyubi solo le advirtió que si atentaba contra Naruto conocería el mismo infierno, a lo que el asintió así empezó su nuevo entrenamiento o su peor pesadilla.

...

Espero y les haya gustado el cap nos vemos en la proxima

Fairy Amaterasu: No se creo que solo NaruSaku pero lo complicare ya que el harem no va muy bien conmigo.

: Empezare desde niños y luego a shippuden asi que el modo rikudou lo pondré de adulto y no, no lo pondré muy exagerado.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.3 ¡Un Nuevo Ninja Aparece y es…NARUTO¡(19/11/12)

Han pasado 9 años desde que Naruto Uzumaki y Kyubi se fueron a entrenar, logro dominar solo jutsus de rang también logro los jutsus de lava y hielo, pero no los podía controlar del todo bien , muchas cosas cambiaron en naruto ya que su actitud se volvió fría y calculadora desde su ultima prueba y eso preocupo al kyubi, Itachi se fue cuando naruto cumplió 6 ya que dijo que era para su protección se unió a akatsuki para darle información si lo buscaban, pero antes naruto le dijo que haría que volviera algún día y lo reuniera con su hermano y aria que dejara la venganza, Itachi se lo agradeció ya que naruto nunca rompe una promesa le dijo que se cuidara y se volviera fuerte.

Se veía un rubio en un lago meditando hasta que el kyubi regreso hoy era el cumpleaños del rubio por lo que kyubi le dijo que se acercara y le dio un rollo, le dijo que aplicara un poco de chakra y apareció una katana roja forjada de cristales de chakra tipo fuego con bordes negros y la hoja parecía que tuviera vida propia ya que veía como fluía el chakra en su interior.

Kyubi:" Bien cachorro terminamos tu entrenamiento, creo que ya es hora de volver a tu aldea".-por lo que el solo asintió.

Comenzaron el camino de regreso y durante todo el camino se encontraron con bandidos y caza recompensas a los que derroto con ayuda de su nueva arma ya que savia algunos jutsus básicos de fuego y les quitaron su dinero.

Después de horas de saltar arboles lograron divisar la gran puerta de la aldea donde unos guardias le preguntaron el motivo de su visita a lo que el respondió que era para quedarse y los guardias le dijeron que seria escoltado por un ninja para ir con el Hokage, cuando llegaron tocaron la puerta a lo que recibieron un adelante y el Hokage le pidió al guardia que los dejaran solos.

Hokage:"Y bien cual es el motivo de su visita joven"-ya que no lo reconocía por que llevaba una túnica sucia y no le dejaba ver su rostro.

Naruto:"Cielos tan rápido te olvidas de mi viejo"-dijo haciendo que el hokage casi le diera un infarto por aquella voz.

Hokage:"No, no puede ser naruto, en verdad eres tu"-dijo haciendo que naruto se quitara la capucha y dejara ver su rostro que sonreía y el hokage se abalanzo a el dándole un gran abraso .

Naruto:"Si, soy yo y regrese para hacer las pruebas de genin si no te molesta".

Hokage:" Por supuesto que puedes hacerlas pero tendrás que esperar hasta mañana que son las pruebas".

Naruto:"No hay problema, pero dime mi apartamento sigue siendo mío"-a lo que el asintió y le entrego las llaves y le dijo que después de bañarse lo invitaría al Ichiraku a comer un buen ramen.

Hokage:"Bien naruto te dejo para que limpies tu apartamento, pero después me contaras lo que hiciste en tu entrenamiento"-a lo que el solo asintió y se fue solo lo vio marcharse por la ventana.

Hokage:"Que bueno que regresaste naruto o si no tu padre me mataría desde el mas allá.

El rubio caminaba tranquilamente hacia su apartamento, hasta que lo encontró y cuando entro le callo una gota en la cabeza estilo anime por la cantidad de polvo y telarañas que contenía, solo respiro con pesadez y creo 6 bushins para comenzar a limpiar mientras el iba a la aldea a comprar ropa ninja y equipamiento, ya que la que usaba estaba rota y sucia, todos se le quedaban viendo por lo extraño que era y el curioso zorro que llevaba en su cabeza, ya para que no reconocieran al Kyubi lo diminuyo de tamaño para que se pareciera a una cría de cachorro a lo que el solo los ignoro y siguió su caminata hacia la tienda hasta que llego y todas las miradas se pusieron sobre el ya que creían que era un vagabundo hasta que compro varios atuendos y uno en especial que era una chaqueta naranja con una espiral roja en la espalda y unos pantalones naranja, pago y se fue a su apartamento que ya estaba limpio y decidió ducharse cuando termino se puso el traje ninja naranja para después ir en camino al Ichiraku.

Kyubi:"No puedo creer que me dieras la forma de cuando era un crio"-dijo un poco molesto.

Naruto:"A si y que crees que diría la gente si me viera con un zorro del tamaño de una persona con la apariencia de la bestia que los ataco hace mucho".

Naruto:"Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa"-dijo indignado-"Como sea mejor te apuras para ir con el Hokage"-dijo para dirijirse con Naruto al Ichiraku Ramen.

Cuando entro Teuichi y Ayame casi se desmallan ahí estaba su cliente no.1 mas alto y grande, Ayame lo abraso ya que para el, ella era como una hermana y el dueño que era como su abuelo, pidió un ramen con todo y el dueño dijo que la casa pagaba, después llego el Hokage.

Hokage:"Bien naruto y dime que has hecho últimamente"-a le que el rubio solo soltó un suspiro con pesadez.

Naruto:"solo me entrene arduamente poniendo mi vida en juego y aprendí muchos jutsus"-dijo con tanta naturalidad que dejo al hokage sin palabras.

Hokage:"Cielos naruto con razón tu nueva actitud aunque me gustaría que el antiguo naruto volviera"-dijo triste el hokage.

Naruto:"Lo siento pero he madurado, me tengo que ir mañana tengo una importante prueba"-dijo retirándose y dejando al hokage triste.

Se despidió, llego a su apartamento y se puso su pijama con si gorro raro y a su lado el pequeño zorro acurrucado, se durmió sabiendo que mañana seria ninja y estaría un paso mas a su sueño.

...

Gracias por comentar espero y le aya gustado nos vemos en la proxima.

Kibo no hana: Tienes razón creo que lo exagere, pero ya lo arregle, gracias por abisarme, saludos


	4. Chapter 4

Cap.4 ¡Escuela Ninja y el Equipo 7¡.

Después de la noche anterior nuestro rubio favorito se levantaba de su cama fue a ducharse, después de un rato se vistió y después comieron, el rubio comió un bote de ramen y Kyubi unas bolitas de carne, cuando terminaron se cambiaron el rubio con su uniforme ninja naranja y su porta Kunais, Kyubi se subió a la cabeza del rubio y después de serrar con llave el apartamento se dirigieron a la academia donde entro a un salón, cuando entro todos se le quedaron viendo y las chicas solo dijeron un gran Kyaa pero el los ignoro diviso un lugar alado de un pelinegro con una coleta puntiaguda dormido y un chico de marcas rojas en forma de colmillos y su perro cuando se sentó pudo ver a un lado un grupo de chicas alrededor de un pelinegro de actitud seria el cual le devolvió la mirada pero el rubio ni se inmuto, después el chico con marcas rojas se le aserco.

XxX:"Hola soy Kiba Inusuka y este de aquí es mi compañero akamaru"-dijo el chico tratando de entablar una conversación.

Naruto:"Hola soy Naruto Uzumaki y esta es mi compañero Kurama"-le contesto ya que le agrado kiba y fue el único que se le ha acercado.

Kiba:"Dime Naruto a que has venido nunca te avía visto por aquí"-dijo el castaño al rubio.

Naruto:"Vine a hacer el examen ninja ya que me fui a entrenar 9 años al bosque"-dijo con naturalidad extrañando al castaño.

Kiba:"Cielos 9 años entrenando debes de ser muy fuerte espero algún día enfrentarnos"-dijo el castaño al rubio que hizo una media sonrisa ya que le había caído bien.

Kiba:"Oye perezoso despierta y saluda"-dijo zarandeando al pelinegro.

XxX:"Que quieres Kiba"-dijo restregándose los ojos y haciendo que el rubio le cayera una gota estilo anime.

Kiba:"Saluda a nuestro nuevo compañero Shikamaru"-dijo el castaño con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime.

Shika:"Hola soy Shikamaru Nara y el tullo"-dijo presentándose cortésmente.

Naruto:"Soy Naruto Uzumaki".

Pero fueron interrumpidos por un pelinegro con aires de grandeza por su clan y actitud de emo quien a estado observando al rubio y le intereso cuando dijo que avía entrenado 9 años entonces se presento.

XxX:"Soy Sasuke Uchiha dobe y tu"-dijo con aire de grandeza haciendo que sus fan girls gritaran de emoción.

Naruto:"No te interesa teme"-dijo haciendo reír a sus nuevos amigos Shikamaru y Kiba haciendo que el Uchiha se enojara y sus fan girls lo miraran con ojos de demonio y otras con corazonsitos le iba a dar un golpe pero le roso un pequeña bola de fuego que lanzo Kyubi haciendo que se fuera enojado.

Sasuke:"Maldito dobe esto no se quedara así"-dijo para después sentarse y después llego una pelirosa que le pidió una cita al uchiha que el le dijo que no salía con estorbos haciendo que se deprimiera pero el rubio la miro ya que se le asía conocida.

Mientras tanto con una pelirosa y una rubia.

Ino:"Mira que guapo rubio de ojos azules, no cres Sakura"-dijo con corazonsitos en los ojos.

Sakura:"Me da igual, ami solo me importa Sasuke-kun".

Ino:"Hay frentona aunque el chico nuevo este para llevárselo a la casa, no dejare que te quedes con Sasuke-kun".

Sakura:"Maldita Ino-cerda ya veras"-dijo para que las dos se empezaran a ver con rayitos en los ojos.

Después de charlar mucho rato llegaron los maestros que les pondría el examen para saber si serian ninjas o repetirían curso y los fueron llamando uno por uno, el examen consistía en hacer unos bushins y una técnica de ninjutsu, el que mas sobresalió fue Sasuke Uchiha con 5 clones perfectos y una gran bola de fuego para su edad que dejo maravilladlos a los maestros y sus fan girls que luego miro al rubio con un aire de superioridad, luego fue el turno del rubio y el maestro que lo calificaría seria Iruka.

Iruka:"Bien el siguiente Naruto Uzumaki"-el rubio se paro y se puso en medio-"Bien has un Bushin y cualquier técnica que quieras.

Naruto:"Esta bien pero primero"-dijo y en boz baja solo para que el oyera-"Se que el Kyubi mato a tus padres y me disculpo, se que saves quien soy y lo que llevo dentro y te pido que no culpes al zorro el no tiene la culpa, se como se siente no tener padres, pero el camino del rencor y soledad no es el mas agradable"-le dijo a iruka dejándolo sorprendido y unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, pero solo asintió y le dedico una sonrisa, después Naruto se puso en medio y creo 10 kage bushins y después un dragon de fuego dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos y a un emo enfadado.

Iruka:"Bien hecho has superado nuestras expectativas y has aprobado"-dijo para después quitarse su cinta y dársela al rubio-"Y gracias y se que no tuviste la culpa y tu has sufrido mas que yo espero y te combiertas en un gran ninja".

Después todos entraron al salón y les dirían sus nuevos equipos donde después de mucho se dijo el equipo 7 que lo formarían Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, haciendo que la pelirosa gritara de alegría y por ultimo Naruto Uzumaki haciendo que el rubio y el emo se miraran con rayitos en los ojos después de eso se fueron a un salón aparte para esperar a su sensei , mientras que este se encontraba charlando con el hokage.

Hokage:"Bien Kakashi te he dado a naruto se que te agradara ser el sensei del hijo de tu sensei".

Kakashi:"Es lo menos que puedo hacer en memoria de Minato-sensei"-dijo sonriendo.

Hokage:"Te pido que te acerques a el para ver que le sucedió para hacerlo cambiar de actitud ya que no me quiso decir mucho sobre su entrenamiento, lo dejo todo en tus manos".

Kakashi:"Hai Hokage-sama"-dijo para después desaparecer en una bola de humo.

Mientras tanto en un salón se encontraba una pelirosa desesperada ya que su sensei no llegaba y sin dejar de ver al emo, mientras que el ideaba como superar al rubio, mientras que este solo se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana y acariciar a Kyubi que estaba dormido en sus piernas, hasta que se escucho un puff en la habitación dejando ver una persona de pelo gris con una mascara y su cinta tapándole un ojo hasta que dijo.

Kakashi:"Hola siento el retraso pero me perdí en el camino de la vida"-dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca y a todos le recorría una gota en la cabeza estilo anime-"bien vallamos al tejado".

Ya en el tejado todos respiraban un aire pesado ya que parecía que no se llevaban bien hasta que Kakashi rompió el hielo.

Kakashi:"Bien primero que tal si nos presentamos ya saben sus nombres, lo que les gusta, lo que les disgusta y sus sueños para el futuro"-nadie dijo nada asta que la pelirosa levanto la mano y le pregunto que si primero empezaba el-"Bien mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, lo que me gusta y disgusta no les importa y mis sueños tampoco les importa"-dejando a todos con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime ya que era lo mismo que no decir nada-"tu la pelo de chicle empieza".

Sakura:"Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, lo que me gusta es (dijo volteando a ver al emo),mi sueño es (dijo otra vez volteando a ver al emo) y lo que me disgusta es que llamen estorbo a los demás.

Kakashi:"Bien a ver tu el serio"-dijo refiriéndose a sasuke.

Sasuke:"Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha"-dijo mientras se le ensombrecía la mitad de la cara-"no me gusta nada, me disgusta una persona y mi sueño es matar a esa persona"-dijo helando la sangre de todos menos a la del rubio que ya savia quien era y no dejaría que eso pasara.

Kakashi:"Bien ahora tu el rubio".

Naruto:"Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y lo demás no les importa"-dijo serio.

Kakashi: En su mente-"valla equipo me toco y naruto que escondes"-dijo en su mente y que le intereso por saber mas del rubio-"Bien mi primera impresión de ustedes es que son unos inútiles o asta mañana que empezaremos la verdadera prueba en el campo no.7 espero que no desayunen o lo vomitaran"-dijo para después desaparecer en una bola de humo.

Sakura:"Pero que sensei mas raro no chicos"-dijo para después darse la vuelta y encontrar a sus compañeros que ya caminaban a sus casas dejando a la pelirosa triste.

Mientras que nuestro rubio caminaba a su apartamento solo decía que haber si era inútil mañana y demostraría a su nuevo sensei de lo que estaba hecho para después llegar y dormirse que mañana tendría un día divertido.

...

Espero y les haya gustado el cap. espero y comenten nos leemos en la proxima, adiós


	5. Chapter 5

Cap.5 ¡La Prueba de los Cascabeles!

Hera de mañana en la aldea de Konoha y nuestro rubio favorito se encontraba entrenando en el bosque con Kyubi ideando una estrategia por que pronto seria la prueba de Kakashi y lo vencería como fuera, después de mucho entrenamiento y quemaduras regalo de Kyubi fueron a su apartamento a ducharse, después de que naruto se cambiara y acabara su 5 bote de ramen, ya que lo que le dijo kakashi sobre vomitar el desayuno era obvio una trampa para que estuvieran exhaustos y sin fuerza para el combate, cuando termino fue al campo no.7 para su encuentro, cuando llego ahí estaba Sasuke con su actitud de emo y Sakura que lo observaba a todo momento, solo soltó un suspiro de resignación ya que se comportaban muy infantil y solo se sentó bajo un árbol y empezó a jugar con kyubi hasta que Sakura se le acerco ya que Sasuke no le hacia caso y ella empezó a charlar.

Sakura:"Eres Naruto, no"-a lo que solo obtuvo un asentimiento con la cabeza-"Y dime ¿de donde eres?, ya que no te había visto en la academia "-le pregunto al rubio que solo solto un suspiro de pesadez.

Naruto:"Mira si no quieres estar aquí no tienes por que, se que el teme no te hace caso por eso te acercas a mi"-le dijo haciendo que la pelirosa frunciera el seño ya que tenia razón pero no le daría el gusto.

Sakura:"Bien yo solo quería ser amable pero se ve que eres un pesado"-dijo molesta.

Naruto:"Esta bien"-dijo con resignación-"Yo soy de la aldea, pero cuando tenia 3 años me fui a entrenar al bosque con mi sensei que fue como un padre un poco raro para mi"-dijo con un poco de tristeza en su cara ya que recordar su niñez no le gusto.

Sakura:"Cielos y dime que clase de entrenamiento tuviste".

Naruto:"Eso no te interesa"-dijo cortando la conversación hasta que escucho el rugir del estomago de la pelirosa que se sonrojo de la vergüenza-"Sabes que lo de no venir desayunados era una trampa no "-a lo que ella negó con la cabeza, busco en la mochila y saco una manzana que le entrego y ella después de unos minutos de pensarlo acepto y se la empezó a comer y le agradeció.

Sakura:"Gracias y dime como se llama tu mascota"-le pregunto ya que le llamo la atención a la pelirosa.

Naruto:"Se llama kurama y es mi compañero"-dijo mientras que acariciaba a kurama, luego sakura quiso acariciarlo pero le gruño ya que no le agradaba del todo.

Después del pequeño pleito de la pelirosa y la zorro se oyó un puff en donde se encontraban dejando ver a su sensei que solo se disculpo excusándose con que se le cruzo un gato negro y tuvo que irse por el camino largo a lo que los tres dijeron que era mentira.

Kakashi:"Bien están listos para su prueba y espero que me hayan escuchado sobre lo de no desayunar"-hasta que observo que la pelirosa tenía un corazón de manzana en la mano-"Veo que algunos no hicieron caso"-haciendo que la pelirosa se pusiera nerviosa por la mirada de su sensei hasta que un rubio hablo.

Naruto:"Por favor en verdad creyó que nos tragaríamos ese cuento sobre vomitar, solo fue una trampa para que no estemos concentrados, solo un teme se creería ese cuento"-sorprendiendo a kakashi y enojando al emo ya que le rugió el estomago indicando que no desayuno.

Kakashi:"Valla parece que descubriste mi trampa felicidades"-haciendo que se interesara en el rubio mas por saber lo que hiso esos 9 años-"Bien la prueba será que en medio día deberán quitarme estos"-dijo enseñando un par de cascabeles-"Pero si no lo consiguen antes que suene la alarma volverán a la academia, fácil no"-dijo con una sonrisa detrás de su mascara.

Sakura:"Pero que no se supone que ya aprobamos, no puede hacernos esto"-dijo molesta la pelirosa hasta que el rubio hablo.

Naruto:"Aprobamos en la academia pero el sensei es el que decide si tomarnos como equipo o no".

Sasuke:"Pues no pienso volver a la academia eso solo retrasaría mis planes de vengarme"-haciendo que el rubio se enojara ya que lo estaba sacando de quicio el querer matar a su hermano y el no lo permitiría y se lo diría cuando terminara la prueba.

Kakashi:"Bien empecemos pueden atacarme con lo que quieran y háganlo como si quisieran matarme o no lo conseguirán".

Naruto:"Bien esto será divertido pero primero que empiecen ellos dos quisiera ver lo fuertes que son"-dijo para después subirse a una rama y acostarse, haciendo que sasuke se enojara ya que creía que lo estaba llamando débil.

Kakashi:"Como quieras".

Despues, Sasuke y Sakura desaparecieron y luego de unas horas Kakashi encontró a Sakura y la metió en un geinjutsu donde vio a Sasuke herido con multiples kunais y shurikens clavadas en su cuerpo haciendo que la pelirosa se desmallara del susto y después kakashi recibió multiples kunais y shurikens pero solo era un tronco ya que el verdadero uso un jutsu de sustitución, para después encontrarse kakashi y Sasuke en el bosque peleando taijutsu y ninjutsu hasta que Sasuke empezó a hacer una secuencia de sellos que alerto a kakashi ya que lo que iba a hacer era de alto nivel y después de terminar la secuencia grito-"Katon: gran bola de fuego"-que impacto de lleno en kakashi creyendo que avía terminado ya que no le quedaba chakra ya que lo utilizo todo para hacer esa gran bola de fuego, pero después sintió que le agarraron los pies pero solo escucho-"jutsu de decapitación"-que dejo a Sasuke bajo tierra excepto su cabeza para después ver a kakashi sonriendo y luego desaparecer, apareció donde el rubio estaba acostado y le dijo que ya avía terminado con Sasuke y Sakura y no le quedaría tiempo para vencerlo ya que casi era medio día, pero lo que no savia era que el rubio aprovecho para ver el estilo de pelea de kakashi y trazar un plan para vencerlo.

Kakashi:"Bien Naruto creo que es tu turno y espero que tengas algo bueno ya que no te queda mucho tiempo".

Naruto:"No se preocupe Hatake que todavía me queda tiempo de sobra"-dijo con una voz fría que asusto un poco a kakashi ya que no savia lo que había preparado para el.

Entonses el rubio hiso una cruz y grito "Kage bushin no jutsu"-y aparecieron 6 Narutos que empezaron un combate de taijutsu pero como kakashi no era el ninja copia por nada destapo su sharingan para comenzar una buena pelea ya que los bushin sabían un muy buen taijustu hasta que encontró al verdadero y se le acercó corriendo por atrás y grito-"mil años de dolor"-dijo mientras le brillava el ojo y junto sus manos que luego se introdujeron en el trasero del rubio (cielos pero que ataque mas mortífero ), pero en lugar de salir volando exploto en rallos que paralizo a kakashi que solo pensó "clon de rallos"-y de repente aparecieron 4 clones del suelo pero kakashi los destruyo creando una cortina de humo y luego sonó el timbre del reloj anunciando que la prueba termino y después se dispo el humo, después llegaron Sakura y Sasuke que venían un poco adoloridos y luego kakashi dijo.

Kakashi:"Reprobaron lo siento pero volverán a la academia"-Sakura y Sasuke agacharon la cabeza y apretaron los puños pero Naruto solo reía a carcajadas en una rama acostado, el no entendió hasta que se reviso los cascabeles y no los traía y esto sorprendió a kakashi que pregunto-"pero ¿Cómo lo has hecho, en que momento?.

Naruto:"Hatake recuerde que yo no lucho solo"-dijo parando de reir y señalar a kyubi que tenia los cascabeles en la boca y se los entrego al rubio-"cuando usted estaba paralizado con el rayton y luego con el humo que crearon los bushin, kurama aprovecho para quitarle los cascabeles antes que sonara la alarma"-dijo con seriedad, pero eso sorprendió a kakashi como a Sakura y a Sasuke.

Kakashi:"Cielos naruto eres el único que ha logrado quitarme los cascabeles y dime que aras con ellos a quien elegirás para que se quede y quien regresara a la academia"-dijo kakashi todavía sorprendido ya que lo pillo con la guardia baja.

Naruto mientras tanto meditaba a quien darle los cascabeles, Sakura pensó que lo mejor seria que se los diera a Sasuke ya que ella solo era un estorbo y Naruto le aventó uno a Sasuke que solo dio una media sonrisa y Sakura se entristeció diciendo que era lo mejor mero luego se dio cuenta que alguien le sujetaba la mano y ese alguien era Naruto que sostenía el cascabel con su mano en la de Sakura haciendo que se sonrojara y luego dijo.

Naruto:"Elijo que todos pasemos ya que por lo que veo todos tenemos un cascabel"-dijo sorprendiendo mas a kakashi.

Kakashi:"Bien hecho Naruto veo que entendiste el mensaje del trabajo en equipo, verán en el mundo shinobi se les pondrán varias pruebas saben, los que no siguen las reglas son llamados escoria, pero los que no cuidan de sus amigos son peor que la escoria"-dijo dejando sorprendidos a todos pero el rubio solo lo miro fríamente a lo que extraño al peliplata-"Bien aprobaron, pueden retirarse y prepárense que mañana tendremos misiones como equipo nos vemos"-dijo para desaparecer en una bola de humo.

Despues Sakura quiso agradecerle al rubio pero ya no se encontraba con ellos, entonces le pidió una cita a Sasuke que solo dijo que no tenia pensado malgastar tiempo y debía de irse a entrenar, dejando a una pelirosa triste ya que creía que era un estorbo para el equipo y luego se fue a casa, se veía un pelinegro que llegaba al barrio uchiha que parecía un cementerio ya que no se escuchaba ninguna persona hasta que entro a su casa pero presintió que no estaba solo y luego alguien lo llamo.

XxX:"Parece que por aquí no queda nadie"-dijo una voz que llamo la atención del emo.

Sasuke:"Quien eres".

XxX:"No reconoces a un miembro de tu equipo voy a llorar"-dijo una voz fría que reconoció el emo.

Sasuke:"Naruto, que rallos quieres en mi casa"-dijo el emo molesto.

Naruto:"solo quería hablar sobre mi hermano".

Sasuke:"Y yo que carajo se sobre tu hermano"-dijo molesto.

Naruto:"Si tu lo conoces como Itachi Uchiha"-dijo sorprendiendo al emo.

Sasuke:"Ese traidor no es tu hermano y no lo menciones"-dijo molesto

Naruto:"Dime Sasuke sabes por que mi hermano mato a todo tu clan.

Sasuke:"Si por que es un traidor sin corazón que mato a todos mis seres queridos"-dijo enojado y con lagrimas de rabia que le recordaba la masacre.

Naruto:"En eso te equivocas recuerda la cara de tu hermano pero en especial sus ojos"-el emo lo hiso y cuando vio la cara de su hermano solo dijo-"lagrimas, el estaba llorando"-dijo mientras lloraba mas y caía en sus rodillas.

Sasuke:"Por que entonces, por que lo hizo"-pregunto el emo preocupado por su hermano.

Naruto:"Por amor Sasuke"-dijo sorprendiendo al emo-"Por amor a su pequeño hermano que quería lo mejor para el y no le ocurriera nada".

Sasuke:"Entonces por que lo hizo"-dijo sin parar de llorar.

Naruto:"Por orden del consejo y el solo pidió que tu no tuvieras nada que ver y el quedara como un traidor".

Sasuke:"Dime por favor donde esta quiero disculparme, ¡DIME DONDE ESTA¡"-dijo llorando con rabia por el consejo y sigo mismo por pensar así de el.

Naruto:"Lo siento pero esa es información clasificada"-dijo haciendo enfadar al emo-"Mi hermano me dijo que no te dijera hasta que no fuera necesario y una promesa entre hermanos es irrompible"-dijo sorprendiendo al emo.

Sasuke:"Dime Naruto por que llamas hermano a Itachi"-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Naruto:"Por que cuando lo conocí estaba destrozado por hacer semejante atrocidad a su hermano y se sentía muy culpable entonces yo le pedí que fuera mi hermano y el acepto y me cuido durante 3 años como un hermano mayor y cuando se fue le prometí que un día lo haría volver contigo y sea feliz"-dijo sacándole una sonrisa de felicidad al emo-"bien creo que eso nos hace hermanos no".

Sasuke:"Si, ya no odio a Itachi y me volveré fuerte para traerlo de regreso"-dijo con emoción y espíritu.

Naruto:"Bien el mejor camino para volverse fuerte es la necesidad de proteger a alguien y no el del odio"-dijo sorprendiendo al emo-"Mañana te daré algo importante, es mejor que descanses"-dijo a lo que el emo asintió y Naruto se marcho a su casa.

...

Gracias por comentar, espero y les haya gustado el cap. nos vemos en la proxima, ADIOS.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap.6 ¡Viaje al País de las Olas¡

Era de mañana en la aldea de Konoha donde un rubio y un pelinegro se levantaban ya que en unas horas tendrían que dirigirse a la torre del hokage y Naruto estaba ya fastidiado de tantas misiones de rango D que solo consistían en recoger la calle o solo inspeccionar algunas aldeas la única misión dificil fue la de atrapar un gato,después de desayunar y bañarse, Sasuke estaba muy intrigado sobre Itachi y solo Naruto savia de donde se encontraba y quería saber sobre el objeto que menciono Naruto.

Sasuke:"Y dime Naruto que objeto me darás"-dijo preguntando al rubio que le avía cogido un poco de respeto.

Naruto:"Primero sabes sobre el sharingan de tu clan verdad".

Sasuke:"Si, es un kekegenkai del clan, es un ojo especial que puede copiar taijutsu, genjutsu y ninjutsu ademas de prevenir los movimientos del enemigo"-explico el emo al rubio que solo obtuvo un asentimiento.

Naruto:"Eso es en lo que te ayudare, para que puedas despertarlo".

Sasuke:"Pero solo los miembros del clan uchiha saben como entrenar el sharingan".

Naruto:"Para eso tengo esto"-dijo enseñándole un pergamino que tenia el sello uchiha.

Sasuke:"Pero de donde lo has sacado".

Naruto:"Itachi me lo dio para poder ayudarte a despertar el sharingan, aquí dice que solo deberás acostumbrar tus ojos a una velocidad que puedas ser capas de seguirle la pista a los enemigos y para eso se perfectamente que hacer"-le explico al emo para después hacer una cruz y decir-"Kage Bushin no jutsu"-Y aparecieron 4 Narutos y le explico al emo que devia practicar taijutsu y seguir todos los movimientos de los clones ya que gracias a la velocidad que tenia el rubio seria mas sensillo despertar el sharingan.

Mientras naruto y Sasuke entrenaban Kakashi se encontraba hablando con el hokage que hablaban sobre Naruto y como venció a kakashi pillándolo con la guardia baja.

Hokage:"Valla Naruto logro derrotarte y aun con el sharingan activado.

Kakashi:"Si hokage-sama trazo un plan para observarme mientras me ocupaba de Sasuke y Sakura para ver mis movimientos y utilizo una combinación de clones a la perfección yo diría que no es todo lo que puede hacer hokage –sama.

Hokage:"Si veo que Naruto no perdió el tiempo estos 9 años.-dijo triste-"Ya que Naruto cambio mucho en su forma de ser".

Kakashi:"Si Naruto esconde muchos secretos y se mantiene a distancia"-dijo con intriga por saber mas del rubio-"se que algo le paso durante su entrenamiento".

Hokage:"Espero y puedas cambiarlo Kakashi su padre no querría que su hijo siguiera así"-dijo triste.

Kakashi:"Espero y con el tiempo permita que nos acerquemos"-dijo mirando los cascabeles que Naruto le quito.

Hokage:"Confio en que ocurrirá lo mejor para el"-Dijo sarutobi con melancolia-"Ahora lamento mas que nunca haberlo dejado marcharse.

Mientras tanto una pelirosa caminaba por las calles de konoha en dirección al barrio uchiha para tratar de conocerse mejor que solo era una excusa para pasar el rato con el ya que no conocía a naruto ya que se mantenía alejado y no hablaba sobre su pasado, pero luego vino el recuerdo de cómo le agarro la mano para alludarla a aprobar haciendo que se sonrojara hasta que llego a la casa del emo y luego se oyo una explocion en el patio de la casa y entro corriendo al patio encontrándose con sasuke en el suelo jadeando y con múltiples golpes y a Naruto parado y 4 clones en perfecto estado haciendo que la pelirosa se enojara ya que creía que había golpeado al emo y le quiso dar un tremendo golpe pero este solo atrapo el puño de la pelirosa con su mano.

Naruto:"Que intentabas hacer Haruno"-dijo con una mirada y una voz muy aterradora que heló la sangre de la pelirosa.

Sakura:"Porque golpeaste a Sasuke-Kun"-dijo titubeando hasta que se levanto el emo.

Sasuke:"Estábamos entrenando pesada, la pregunta es que ases tu aquí"-dijo levantando el rostro y dejando ver unos rojos y con una coma indicando que avía despertado la primera etapa del sharingan.

Sakura:"Sasuke-kun, tus ojos están rojos"-dijo inpresionada por los ojos del emo.

Naruto:"Se llama sharingan Haruno y felicidades Sasuke, nuestro hermano estaría orgulloso".

Sasuke:"Pero todavía me falta perfeccionarlo para traer a Itachi"-dijo con su típico orgullo pero aun adolorido por su entrenamiento.

Sakura:"Dime Naruto que ases aquí creí que odiabas a Sasuke-kun".

Naruto:"Sasuke desde ahora es mi hermano, pero la pregunta es que ases tu aquí"-dijo con voz fría.

Sakura" Yo solo venia a pasar el rato con Sasuke-kun".

Sasuke:"Lo siento pero no estoy para perder el tiempo tengo que seguir practicando, Naruto sigamos".

Naruto:"Bien pero antes tengo que curarte esas heridas para seguir entrenando"-se le acerco al emo y dijo-"Jutsu de regeneración del zorro"-creando en sus manos un manto de chacra rojo que curo a sasuke de todos los golpes.

Sakura:"Pero que increíble técnica"-dijo en voz alta ya que el rubio la volteo a ver y ella se sonrojo.

Naruto:"Si quieres puedes quedarte a ver Haruno pero no quiero que interrumpas el entrenamiento"-dijo para después los clones ponerse en guardia-"Sigamos Sasuke"-a lo que el solo asintió y se quedaron entrenando hasta que casi era la hora para que se presentaran a la torre del hokage para recibir su nueva misión por lo que la pelirosa se fue a su casa y los otros se bañaron y cambiaron y kurama como siempre en la cabeza del rubio y después llegaron a la torre donde se encontraron con kakashi.

Kakashi:"Bien ya estamos todos hokage-sama".

Hokage:"Bien su misión será escoltar a un importante constructor al país de las olas deberá llegar sano y salvo entendieron el los espera en la entrada de la aldea pueden retirarse-dijo para después todos salieran del cuarto pero antes que saliera el rubio-"A y Naruto cuídate por favor".

Naruto:"Hace 6 años que me cuido yo solo viejo"-dijo fríamente para después salir y dejar al hokage triste.

Despues todo el equipo llego a la puerta donde un hombre les esperaba y su nombre era Tasuna.

Kakashi:"Bueno vallamos en camino al país de las olas".

Tasuna:"Ustedes me llevaran pero si son unos niños"-dijo ganándose la mirada fría de Naruto pero después de reconocer a Naruto solo lo abraso y eso llamo la atención de todos-"valla Naruto mira como has crecido en estos 3 años"-kakashi que se percato se intereso ya que savia un poco del pasado de Naruto.

Kakashi:"Se conocen".

Tasuna:"Si. Cuando llego puso todo patas arriba y gracias a el, el padre de Inari sigue con vida de Gato.  
En el camino todo iva muy callado, Naruto y Sasuke estaban delante y Sakura atrás de ellos y kakashi y tasuna detrás de ellos intentando sacarle un poco de información a Tasuna sobre Naruto.

Tasuna:"Lo siento kakashi pero no puedo contarte nada sobre Naruto, el nos pidió de favor de mantenerlo en secreto y lo haré, pero te diré que los ayudara en los malos momentos.

Kakashi:"Esta bien entiendo".

Sakura:"Dime Naruto como es que ahora eres hermano de sasuke-kun y cual era ese jutsu nunca lo avía visto".

Naruto:"Eso no te incumbe Haruno estas muy peasda".

Sasuke:"Si Sakura deja de estar de pesada esto es un secreto entre hermanos"-dijo dejando a la pelirosa triste ya que creía que era un estorbo para ellos.

Naruto:"Haruno no te quedes atrás que puedes perderte y eso solo perjudicaría la misión".-dijo sacándole una sonrisa a la pelirosa ya que creía que se preocupaba con ella y kakashi se intereso sobre el tema de lo de hermanos.

Anduvieron durante un tiempo por un camino rodeado por arboles pero no demasiados, se encontraron con dos charcos, todos los esquivaron menos Naruto que salto con los dos pies encima de los charcos quedándose atrás. Pasaron unos metros y dos formas se formaron a partir de los charcos, eran dos ninjas con unas manos de metal que se conectaban con una cadena que desgarraría la piel con facilidad. Naruto sonrió, los dos ninjas tenían la cara roja porque Naruto le estaba pisando hay(los hombres saben donde).

Ninja1:"Maldito mocoso-dijo uno de los ninjas, kakashi se adelanto y en ese momento los dos lo atraparon con la cadena y su cuerpo se partió por la mitad, que resulto ser un tronco.

Naruto:"Haruno cuida a Tazuna, Sasuke tu cúbrelos yo me ocupo de esos dos".

Sasuke:"¿Seguro?, podría ayudarte a derrotarlos.

Naruto:"Si"-dijo sacando un kunai y preparándose para pelear-"Prepárense para morir nadie me insulta diciéndome mocoso delante de mi nariz y queda ileso"-dijo gritando con una voz tenebrosa.

Ninja2:"Te estas confiando mocoso"-dijo el otro ninja corriendo hacia Naruto que salto esquivándolo pero luego el ninja grito-"!Ahora¡-dijo colocándo la cadena justo donde Naruto caería para que su carne se rompiera al igual que su cuerpo. Naruto puso el Kunai y se subió en el aguantando el equilibrio.

Sakura:"Guau"-dijo asombrada al igual que Sasuke-"Que bueno es"-se sonrojo al ver que Naruto la miraba por un instante ante ese comentario.

Sasuke:"Naruto, termina ya"-dijo sabiendo que solo estaba jugando.

Naruto:"Esta bien"-dijo serio-"No pasa nada por divertirse un poco"-dijo asustando un poco a los ninjas ya que solo jugaba con ellos.

Naruto toco el suelo y el kunai apretó la cadena y tiro fuerte de ella rompiéndola, los ninjas se enfadaron por lo que hizo naruto y fueron los dos a atacarlo, con el kunai esquivo el ataque de uno dándole un golpe con el codo dejándolo en el suelo y al otro le clavo el kunai en el corazón, uno cayo muero y el otro estaba en el suelo con el pie de Naruto en el cuello.

Naruto:"¿Quién los envía?"-pregunto amenazando el cuello con el kunai.

Ninja:"No lo dire".

Kakashi:"Naruto déjamelo a mi"-andando hacia el que había aparecido detrás de unos matorrales-"Ya he visto como te manejas, déjamelo".

Naruto:"Puedo hacerlo"-dijo mirando al ninja apretando a un mas el kunai-"si no me dises te matare lenta y dolorosamente"-dijo dejando helado a todos por las palabras tan firmes y sin vacilar del rubio.

Ninja:"Nos envía Gato"-dijo enseguida ya que le daba miedo-"No me mates"-Naruto le dio un golpe en la cabeza y lo dejo inconsciente en el suelo.

Kakashi:"Gato es un comerciante muy peligroso"-dijo mirando a Tazuna-"esta misión no es de rango C como minimo seria de rang lo normal.

Tazuna:"Lo siento pero no tenemos mas dinero.

Naruto:"Tazuna no te preocupes por eso"-dijo revisando las bolsas de los ninjas sacando unas bolsas repletas de dinero y se las dio a tazuna-"Toma".

Tazuna:"Gracias"-dijo sonriendo y dándole un abraso.

Kakashi:"Esta misión no esta hecha para nosotros no tenemos el suficiente nivel".

Naruto:"Pues yo voy a continuar me da igual el dinero, lo ayudare"-dijo seguro-"Esta misión no esta siendo como las demás sino mas divertida y además pronto enviaran mas refuerzos.

Kakashi:"Supongo que no podemos irnos ahora, además Konoha nunca se hecha para atrás"-dijo sonriéndole a naruto-"Naruto nos quedaremos también".

Tazuna:"Se los agradezco mucho"-dijo contento-"sobre todo a ti Naruto".

Kakashi:"Naruto, ¿Cómo supiste que eran ninjas?-pregunto al rubio-"Estos saltos me extrañaron al principio, pero luego lo entedi.

Naruto:"El ambiente esta seco y no parece que haya llovido desde hace tiempo"-dijo serio.

Sasuke:"Yo también me di cuenta de que algo pasaba cuando naruto salto sobre los charcos-dijo mirando a los dos ninjas-"Pero es la primera vez que veo a un ninja morir delante mia".

Naruto:"Yo no "-dijo desviando la mirada-"He matado antes"-dejando a todos de piedra.

Kakashi:"Lo suponía no dudaste un segundo en acabar con sus vidas"-dijo serio.

Sakura:"La verdad me resulta extraño"-dijo viendo a los ninjas-"No me imagino morir como ellos".

Naruto:"Pues piensa que eres tu o ellos"-dijo empezando a caminar-"La primera vez que mate me sentí muy mal pero también era pequeño.

Kakashi quiso preguntarle cuando fue la primera vez que mato pero naruto no respondería esa pregunta, y se distanciaba de ellos excepto de Sasuke cada vez que querían a caminar durante un buen rato hasta que les faltaría unas dos horas para llegar.

...

Espero y les aya gustado el Cap. nos vemos en la proxima, ADIOS


	7. Chapter 7

Cap.7 "!La Gran Decisión de Naruto¡

Después de media hora de camino todo iba muy incomodo ya que todos estaban pensando en el comportamiento de Naruto y su pasado y eso ponía nervioso ya que todavía no se sentía seguro sobre revelar su pasado, mientras tanto conversaba en su mente.

Naruto:"Kyu-sensei, tenemos problemas"-dijo ablando en su mente.

Kyubi:"Y que lo digas"-dijo burlonamente.

Naruto:"Kyu-sensei creo que empiezan a sospechar".

Kyubi:"Mira cachorro creo que ya es hora que les cuentes"-dijo aconsejando al rubio.

Naruto:"Pero todavía no me siento totalmente en confianza".

Kyubi:"Mira cachorro se que todavía te es difícil hablar sobre tu pasado, pero ya es tiempo de que lo sepan".

Naruto:"Creo que tienes razón pero lo hare cuando me sienta preparado".

Kyubi:"Bien cachorro recuerda que puedes contar conmigo"-dijo sonriendo y ablando con voz protectora y como un padre.

Naruto:"Lo se"-dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Kyubi:"Bien Naruto, conversamos luego"-dijo naruto volvió a seguir caminando hasta que presintió algo.

Naruto detecto una presencia y lanzo un kunai hacia el lado derecho, kakashi también noto algo, pero solo salió un conejo muy blanco casi como la nieve.

Kakashi:"Es demasiado blanco para los de esta época"-pensó.

Naruto:"Ese conejo me resulta extraño, además su pelaje no es blanco sucio como suele ser en esta zona, realmente sentí una presencia con sed de sangre y es bastante ágil, sabe ocultar su presencia bastante bien pero no para que deje de estar alerta"-dijo en su mente el rubio

Luego de caminar unos metros mas el rubio presintió una sed de sangre muy maligna hasta que miro enfrente, en frente de un lago sentado en un árbol un hombre con media cara vendada dejando ver nada mas sus ojos hacia arriba con una gran espada.

Kakashi:"Veo que nos encontramos de nuevo Zabuza Momochi el ninja renegado de la villa oculta de la Niebla".

Zabuza:"Pero miren quien tenemos por aquí, pero si es Kakashi Hatake el ninja copia"-dijo con una voz llena de maldad.

Kakashi:"Que es lo que quieres"-dijo poniéndose en guardia.

Zabuza:"Vengo por el"-dijo apuntando a Tazuna.

Kakashi:"Chicos yo me encargo, ustedes protejan a Tazuna"-dijo observando en especial a naruto.

Naruto:"Yo ayudare"-pero fue detenido por kakashi que lo miro con cuidado-"Esta bien solo por esta vez.

Kakashi sonrió ya que era la primera vez que le hacia caso sabiendo que el rubio tenia ganas de luchar, pero este era una pelea de alto nivel.

Sakura:"Naruto ven"-dijo alado de Tazuna, naruto se coloco a lado de tazuna pero antes le dijo a kakashi que tuviera cuidado que solo hizo que kakashi sonriera mas ya que el rubio se preocupaba por el y no lo defraudaría y así comenzó la pelea de los dos jounins.

Se formo una densa neblina que no dejaba ver a nadie, el ambiente se tenso y Sasuke se estaba poniendo nervioso y Sakura estaba muy asustada, mientras naruto solo se mantenía callado hasta que solo escucharo-"Asesinato silencioso"-dijo la voz de Zabuza de algún lugar que naruto pudo detectar.

Kakashi:"Sasuke y Sakura tranquilos"-dijo con una sonrisa y con el sharingan al descubierto-"No dejare que les pase nada, los protegeré con mi vida".

Naruto:"Sasuke"-dijo obteniendo la atención del emo-"Recuerda tu entrenamiento"-dijo y el emo solo asintió y empezó a seguir los movimientos de Zabuza fácilmente.

Sakura:"Naruto"-dijo con miedo en su voz.

Naruto:"Tranquila no pasa nada"-dijo mirándola, pero no con ojos fríos, si no con protección-"Yo estoy aquí y no dejare que les pase nada".

Sakura se sonrojo por lo que dijo el rubio ya que le dijo que la protegería, y era cierto se preocupaba por ella y eso le sorprendió ya que parecía que la odiaba pero con ese cometario cambio su opinión y eso la puso muy contenta.

Zabuza aprovecho para atacar en ese momento, corto a kakashi pero resulto ser un clon de agua. Lo mismo ocurrió cuando el verdadero kakashi apareció.

Kakashi:"Otro clon de agua"-dijo sorprendido.

Zabuza apareció por detrás, naruto quiso ayudar a kakashi pero recordó que debía quedarse a proteger a tazuna y eso lo frustraba, kakashi recibió una patada de zabuza que lo envió al agua del lago.

Zabuza:"Suiton: Prisión acuática"-dijo haciendo sellos mientras kakashi quedaba atrapado en una especie de burbuja-"No podras escapar por mas que lo intentes, es tan fuerte como el hierro y también muy solida.

Kakashi estaba atrapado golpeo la cárcel pero no podía escapar, zabuza tenia un brazo inutilizado por la prisión dejándolo sin guardia.

Kakashi:"!Marchense¡"-dijo preocupado-"!No podrán con el¡".

Sakura:"¿Que hacemos?"-dijo asustada y mirando a sus compañeros.

Kakashi:"!Es una orden huyan¡"-dijo alterado kakashi ya que no huían.

Zabuza:"Chicos es mejor que le hagan caso a su sensei, no tendrán oportunidad contra mi"-dijo sadicamente.

Kakashi:"!Hacedme caso¡"-dijo desesperado.

Naruto tenia los ojos cubiertos por su pelo parecía que meditaba la situación, podía aprovechar para huir pero luego zabuza iría por ellos después de matar a kakashi y aunque naruto lo enfrentaría, kakashi moriría. Pero la primera opción le daría mas libertad para luchar, no quería perder a kakashi después de todo si significaba algo para el.

Tazuna:"Chicos…."-dijo tazuna triste.

Sasuke:"Si nos vamos zabuza nos matara la mejor opción es intentar liberar a kakashi"-penso el pelinegro.

Kyubi:"Naruto, haz caso a tu corazón y no solo a tu mente"-le dijo el kyubi en la mente del rubio.

Naruto:"Gracias kyu-sensei ya va siendo hora de que sepan como soy un poco, pero todavía me siento inseguro…"-dijo en su mente.

Zabuza:"Si no se van los matare"-dijo haciendo unos sellos con su mano para que saliera un clon de agua-"Matalos".

El clon de zabuza comenzó a andar hacia ellos cada vez mas deprisa, naruto vio como se acercaba y levanto la vista hacia el clon con determinación, no había vuelta atrás, tomo su decisión y su camino ninja era no echarse atrás nunca asi que pase lo que pase esa era la mejor solución para el, kakashi sabia que la decisión dependía de naruto lo miro y vio su mirada algo que no había visto en naruto hasta ahora era una mirada en la que había precisión, seguridad y no era fría sino calida.

...

Lamento si me tarde, pero es que tuve un tiempo en el hospital por una operación, espero y les guste y dejen sus comentarios, NOS LEEMOS!


	8. Chapter 8

Cap.8 ¡Revelaciones, El Pasado De Naruto¡

Flash Back:

El clon de zabuza comenzó a andar hacia ellos cada vez mas deprisa, naruto vio como se acercaba y levanto la vista hacia el clon con determinación, no había vuelta atrás, tomo su decison y su camino ninja era no echarse atrás nunca así que pase lo que pase esa era la mejor solución para el, kakashi sabia que la decisión dependía de naruto lo miro y vio su mirada algo que no había visto en naruto hasta ahora era una mirada en la que había precisión, seguridad y no era fría sino cálida.

Fin de Flash Back.

Kakashi:"Pero que esperan márchense¡-dijo desesperado-"Mi vida no importa".

Naruto:"Quien no cumple las reglas son escoria"-Dijo mirando con furia a zabuza-"Pero quien abandona a sus amigos son peor que la escoria"-dijo sorprendiendo a kakashi, naruto se acerco a Sasuke ya que avía ideado un plan.

Naruto:"Sakura protege a tazuna"-a lo que solo asintió por el miedo de que mataran a su sensei-"Sasuke ya sabes que hacer".

Naruto de su mochila saco un shuriken de viento endemoniado y se lo entrego a sasuke, entonces Sasuke avento el shuriken que no le dio pero después salió otro que le iba a dar pero solo lo salto entonces el shuriken se transformo en naruto pero zabuza lo corto por la mitad pero resulto ser un clon de rayton dejándolo paralizado, después Sasuke comenzó a hacer sellos y cuando termino grito-"Katon: Gran bola de fuego"-Y kurama lanzo llamas de fénix, entonces el rubio termino por hacer su secuencia de sellos y grito-"Futon: Gran corte de media luna"-creando una cuchilla de viento que impulso a la bola de fuego y las llamas de fenix que se fusionaron creando una gigantesca llamarada que zabuza tubo que pensar rápido si no terminaría con altas heridas de quemaduras o incluso la muerte, se separo de la burbuja, pero se dio cuenta que como quiera le daría de lleno a lo que grito-"Suiton: Escudo de agua"-creando una gran cúpula de agua a su alrededor, cuando termino la técnica y el humo se pudo ver a zabuza con algunas quemaduras y algo cansado.

Zabuza:"Malditos mocosos esto me lo pagaran"-dijo jadeando de todo el chakra que tuvo que utilizar-"A hora si me han cabreado"-dijo enojado y creando 20 clones de agua

Naruto:"Sasuke"-dijo llamando la atension del emo-"Recuerda tu entrenamiento"-a lo que activo su sharingan de primer nivel para comenzar el combate.

Naruto se enfrentaría a 10 y sasuke también, naruto esquivaba los ataques de los clones sin problemas, esquivo un ataque y se quedo en un árbol usando su chakra para no caerse, que sorpedio a kakashi, comenzó a crear dos clones que juntos crearon el elemento lava creando una ola de lava que termino con todos los clones que le quedaban y el otro clon del rubio utilizaba el elemento agua para apagar la lava ya que no lo controlaba totalmente y acabaría por incendiar todo el bosque, cuando termino se junto con Sasuke que se veía con algunos golpes pero bien.

Zabuza:"Pero que mocoso mas molesto"-dijo arrogantemente.

Naruto lanzo unos shurikens que zabuza esquivo saltando, comenzó a correr sobre el agua y entonces ataco a zabuza que salto de nuevo para atrás pero el naruto que lo ataco era un clon, lo que no se espero era que las shurikens que lanzo serian clones y el verdadero naruto que comenzaron a hacer sellos-"Futon: Balas de aire comprimidas"-"Rayton:" Esferas de choque nuclear"-"Suiton: balas de agua"-que impactaron de lleno en zabuza mandándolo bastante herido afuera del lago y dejando a kakashi libre, que subió nadando hasta llegar a la superficie y empezó a andar sobre ella con naruto que le ayudo a levantarse tendiéndole la mano para que se pusiera en pie del agua ya que era densa.

Naruto:"Voy a acabar esto de una vez"-dijo mirando a zabuza que se quería mantenerse en pie pero estaba bastante herido y agotado, corrió hasta zabuza pero antes de alcanzarlo noto una presencia que lanzo unas agujas a zabuza, llevaba una mascara y no se le veía la cara(Creo que ya saben quien pero ellos no por lo que le pondré solo anbu).

Anbu:"Gracias por haber acabado con zabuza"-dijo el ambu-"Este cuerpo contiene muchos secretos en el"-dijo para echárselo en la espalda.

Kakashi:"De nada"-dijo andando hacia tierra junto con naruto.

Se acerco a el, que estaba echando un vistazo el hueco vacío que había dejado zabuza, naruto se acerco a todos que se avían impresionado por el rubio por usar el elemento lava, kakashi se acercó a naruto andando despacio asombrado por todo el poder e inteligencia del rubio demostró venciendo zabuza, se tapo el sharingan sonriendo.

Naruto:"Era un farsante"-dijo mirando a kakashi-"Van por equipos y nunca solos".

Kakashi:"Me lo suponía"-dijo cansado-"Pero eso ahora no importa".

Naruto:"¿Por qué?"-dijo extrañado.

Kakashi:"Me has salvado la vida, naruto"-dijo acariciando el pelo de naruto-"Gracias por haberlo hecho te lo agradezco.

Naruto:"De nada Kakashi-sensei"-dijo sonriendo un poco, dejando a todos anonados ya que jamás habían visto sonreír al rubio, dejando a la pelirosa sonrojada ya que su sonrisa era muy cálida y con esos ojos azules lo hacían ver muy guapo(esto hace sentirme un poco gay -.-U).

Kakashi sonrió por como le dijo el rubio ya que solo le decía Hatake, pero ahora le decía por su nombre y con respeto, por lo que le revolvió mas los pelos.

Kakashi:"Bien hecho"-lo felicito, Kakashi noto como su cuerpo no le respondía, iba a caer pero naruto lo atrapo.

Sakura:"!Kakashi-sensei¡-grito asustada.

Naruto:"Esta bien"-dijo serio-"Esta así por la pelea, por que ha usado mucho su sharingan y su cuerpo no esta acostumbrado.

Sasuke:"Pero los uchihas no se cansan tanto"-dijo extrañado.

Naruto:"El no es un uchiha sasuke"-le explico mirando a su sensei preocupado-"Necesita descanso y a juzgar por su estado y poco chakra será por lo menos una semana o menos".

Kakashi:"Estoy bien"-dijo intentándose ponerse en pie.

Naruto:"Kakashi-sensei, no diga tonterías"-dijo tranquilo-"Solo descansa".

Tazuna:"No podemos quedarnos aquí, podrían volver a atacar".

Naruto:"Lo se"-dijo seguro en sus palabras-"Por eso mismo"-Dijo para después montar a kakashi en su espalda, era mas pequeño pero kakashi estaba cómodo en su espalda.

Kakashi:"Peso demasiado, naruto"-dijo casi en un susurro.

Naruto:"Para mi esto no es nada"-dijo sonriendo-"En mi entrenamiento tuve que cargar enormes rocas para caminar mas velos y créame que pase cosas peores mucho peores".

Kakashi:"Solo por esta vez"-dijo apoyándose en el hombro de naruto-"No quiero que te sobre esfuerces".

Naruto:"No se preocupe kakashi-sensei solo descanse"-dijo sonriendo.

Kakashi recordó en ese momento la imagen de Minato cargándolo cuando era un niño pequeño durante el ataque del kyubi.

Naruto:"Yo estoy aquí y no dejare que les pase nada"-dijo naruto y minato en la mente de kakashi a la vez, después de eso perdió la conciencia.

Kakashi volvió a recobrar la conciencia en un futon, tapado por una manta. Abrió los ojos y vio a sus dos alumnos frente a el y a naruto a su lado, estaba a su lado y había cambiado durante esos días, ya no era frio como antes.

Kakashi:"Chicos , déjenme a mi y a naruto solos"-dijo mirando a naruto, sasuke y sakura se retiraron y cuando serraron la puerta kakashi comenzó a hablar-"Naruto ¿Qué ocurre?.

Naruto:"No es Nada"-dijo sonriendo.

Kakashi:"Cuéntamelo"-dijo curioso porque naruto se preocupaba por el.

Naruto:"He visto como peleas"-le dijo a kakashi-"Y ese sharingan tiene mucho potencial pero tu cuerpo lo limita".

Kakashi:"¿Qué insinuas?, como sabes eso"-dijo curioso.

Naruto:"Te are algo que me enseño mi hermano para que puedas luchar y no te canses tanto"-dijo empezando con una secuencia de sellos-"Técnica de desarrollo de chakra"-Toco la frente de kakashi con dos dedos y noto como su cuerpo cambiaba poco a poco-"Cuando te recuperes este Sharingan será como si lo tuvieras de nacimiento y no te cansaras".

Kakashi:" ¿Por qué haces esto por mi?-pregunto confundido-"Todo esto es por las gracias que te di antes".

Naruto:"No, no es solo por eso"-dijo bajando la vista-"Sabes lo que tengo en mi interior y no me juzgas como los demás hacían"-dijo sorprendiendo a kakashi ya que el rubio se estaba abriendo a el-"Sabes no me agradan las personas que juzgan sin antes conocerlas".

Kakashi:"Ya sabes lo de kyubi, eres joven"-dijo triste.

Naruto:"Es cierto que por tener a kyubi me pasaron muchas cosas malas, pero todo eso valió la pena cuando me marche de Konoha hace 9 años"-dijo sonriendo-"Ahora todo cambia y me gusta lo que esta ocurriendo.

Kakashi:"Naruto, te puedo preguntar sobre tu entrenamiento"-pregunto un poco triste.

Naruto:"Esta bien algún día lo tendría que contar y se que eres de confianza"-dijo alegrando a kakashi ya que confiaba en el-"Cuando tenia 3 años conocí a mi sensei, me propuso un trato personal y tuve que dejar la villa, después me ayudo a conocer mi chakra que le sorprendió ya que dominaba los 5 elementos, me puso un entrenamiento casi mortal para cualquiera como bajar la montaña siendo perseguido por rocas o esquivar miles de rocas gigantescas, después conocí a mi hermano que me cuido por 3 años pero tuvo que dejarme para protegerme y a mi otro hermano, después cuando tenia 7 años tuve que empezar un nuevo entrenamiento que fue el que cambio toda mi vida"-dijo triste ya que era el peor recuerdo de su niñes-"Tuve que enfrentarme a las 7 puertas del infierno como ultima prueba".

Kakashi:"Pero naruto como pudiste entrar al infierno y salir"-dijo shokeado por la historia de naruto de su dolorosa niñes.

Naruto:"Todo a su tiempo kakashi-sensei"-dijo un poco triste-"Fue la peor etapa de mi entrenamiento, la primera era de resistencia, tuve que ser torturado por una semana sin descanso, la segunda era de psicología donde tuve que ver masacres y torturas a personas inocentes por 1 mes sin volverme loco, la tercera era de aguante donde tuve que recorrer todo un desierto sin agua y sin desfallecer, la cuarta tuve que pelear contra unos demonios que eran muy sanguinarios, la quinta era de no caer en la tentación tuve que aguantar sin comer y sin probar un bocado de comida, la sexta fue peor tuve que luchar sin descanso por 2 años, tuve muchas pesadillas ya que todos terminaban desmembrados y ensangrentados y la ultima y la peor de todas para terminar mi entrenamiento fue de mi voluntad, tuve que ver toda mi niñes y como todos me miraban y golpeaban algunos me acuchillaban y otros me ponían sal en las heridas, después cuando termine estaba muy cambiado ya no sonreía, ya no expresaba sentimiento y ya no me importaba nadie que preocupo mucho a mi sensei"-dijo mientras lloraba por recordar su horrible pasado a lo que Kakashi lo abraso ya que el rubio tuvo una vida muy horrible y solitaria naruto se desahogo acostado en su pecho(recuerden que kakashi esta acostado).

Kakashi:"Naruto, ya no estarás solo me tienes a mi, a sakura y a sasuke"-dijo protectoramente-"No te dejaremos nunca".

Naruto:"Gracias kakashi-sensei, en verdad muchas gracias "-dijo mientras se limpiaba los ojos.

Kakashi:"Se lo dirás a sasuke y a sakura".

Naruto:"Usted dígaselo a sasuke y yo a sakura".

Sasuke y sakura entraron de nuevo y kakashi les explico que estaría en cama tal y como había dicho naruto una semana sin poder moverse.

Kakashi:"Parese que es hora de que aprendan a escalar los arboles"-dijo mientras veía al rubio-"Pero naruto por lo que vi tu estas avanzado en eso.

Naruto:"Si, ya se andar por los arboles y por el agua"-dijo dejando sorprendidos a sakura y sasuke.

Kakashi:"Bien empezaremos mañana el entrenamiento"-dijo contento-"Sera interesante comprobar hasta donde son capaces de llegar"-dijo sonriendo a sus alumnos y en especial al rubio ya que le confió su doloroso pasado y ya no estaría solo desde ahora el no lo dejaría.

...

Lamento si me tarde pero es que empezaron las clases y no e tenido tiempo pero les prometo que el próximo domingo subo el siguiente capitulo, espero que les halla gustado y nos leemos en la próxima, ADIÓS.


	9. Chapter 9

Cap.9 ¡La Verdad De Itachi¡.

Era de noche en el país de las olas y se veía a un jounin en futon cubierto por una mascara que solo dejaba ver su ojo y tapado por una manta y un rubio a su lado también acostado en un futon.

Kakashi:"Naruto seguro que no quieres dormir con sasuke"-pregunto ya que cuando termino la platica de la mañana, naruto decidió quedarse con kakashi a cuidarlo.

Naruto:"Claro el debe de estar pensando ahora después de la platica y no quiero aun que me moleste preguntándome sobre el pasado"-dijo con una media sonrisa.

Kakashi:"Esta bien"-dijo soltando un suspiro-"Y dime cuando se lo dirás a sakura"-pregunto curioso.

Naruto:"Se lo diré cuando este preparado kakashi-sensei"-dijo un poco incomodo sobre el tema.

Kakashi:"Bien, dime naruto que piensas sobre mi"-dijo un poco apenado.

Naruto:"Pienso que eres un gran sensei, también se sobre tu pasado pero ese tema no quiero tocarlo"-dijo sorprendiendo a kakashi ya que casi nadie sabia sobre su pasado-"Y también para mi eres como un tío pervertido"-dijo sonriéndole a kakashi.

Kakashi:"Me alegra que pienses así de mi"-dijo con una sonrisa atrás de su mascara-"Pero dime ¿Por qué pervertido?-dijo indignado.

Naruto:"Enserio kakashi-sensei, esos libros que le no dejan ver una buena imagen".

Kakashi:"Esto es un arte para todos los hombres"-dijo mientras le brillaba el ojo.

Naruto:"Esta bien kakashi-sensei"-dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

Kakashi:"Bien es hora de dormir que mañana tendremos entrenamiento"-dijo acomodándose para dormir-"Buenas noches naruto".

Naruto:"Buenas noches kakashi-sensei"-dijo acomodándose con kurama que dormía plácidamente a un lado en su almohada y se durmió.

Al día siguiente todos estaban desayunando tranquilamente, kakashi podía caminar pero con una muleta y sin hacer esfuerzo, todos desayunaban tranquilos excepto Sasuke que se le quedaba viendo a Naruto y eso al rubio le incomodaba ya que de seguro tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, después fueron al bosque donde sería su entrenamiento.

Kakashi:"Bien como saben ayer les dije que aprenderían a caminar por los arboles"-les explico a sus alumnos hasta que sakura levanto la mano.

Sakura:"Y díganos kakashi-sensei como lo haremos"-dijo un poco intrigada.

Kakashi:"Eso es fácil solo tienen que concentrar su chakra en sus pies y podrán hacerlo digamos que es como poner pegamento un sus pies y se quedaran pegado así"-les explico mientras subia el árbol caminando despacio hasta que quedo de cabeza en una rama-"Bien ahora inténtenlo ustedes dos ya que Naruto ya sabe hacerlo, pero cuidado que si no lo logran no dormirán adentro como castigo"-dijo asustando a Sakura y Sasuke por tener que dormir afuera.

Naruto:"Bien kakashi-sensei que tal si damos un paseo por la villa"-dijo para después kakashi asentir con la cabeza y bajarse del árbol, después se fueron al pueblo.

Sakura:"No crees que Naruto es un poco raro Sasuke-kun"-dijo para entablar una conversación con el emo .

Sasuke:"Mejor concéntrate en acabar el entrenamiento si no quieres dormir fuera"-dijo cortante en la conversación.

Sakura:"Creo que tienes razón"-dijo un poco triste.

Así empezaron a caminar por los arboles la pelirosa logro subir por el árbol sin problema pero el emo se caía por que no sabía suministrar bien el chakra para seguir subiendo a lo que la pelirosa decidió esperarlo en la rama hasta que terminara, mientras tanto en el pueblo se encontraban kakashi y Naruto paseando hasta que kakashi se paró en una estanteria que extraño al rubio ya que no se movía.

Naruto:"Sucede algo kakashi-sensei"-pero no obtuvo respuesta-"Le duele algo".

Kakashi:"Este…este es"-dijo titubeando.

Naruto:"Que es kakashi-sensei"-dijo intrigado.

Kakashi:"Este es el nuevo volumen de icha-icha"-dijo mientras le brillaba el ojo y aparecían rayos de la nada.

Naruto:"No está ablando en serio verdad kakashi-sensei"-dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

Kakashi:"Debe ser mío"-dijo eufórico, pero luego busco su cartera pero la olvido en la casa de tazuna a lo que voltea a ver al rubio y eso lo puso un poco nervioso-"Naruto ya que dijiste que era como tu tío que tal si me compras un regalo"-le dijo con una sonrisa que izo que el rubio casi se callera para atrás.

Naruto:"Esto es en serio"-dijo en su cabeza y otra que era la del zorro burlándose, para después sacar su famosa cartera en forma de rana.

Mientras tanto en el bosque de noche el emo seguía intentando subir el árbol pero siempre caía hasta que se resigno a preguntar.

Sasuke:"Sakura"-dijo llamando la atención de la pelirosa-"Me explicas como subir"-dijo un poco apenado haciendo que la pelirosa se pusiera feliz ya que le estaba pidiendo ayuda.

Sakura:"Es fácil sasuke-kun solo tienes que equilibrar tu chakra ya que si utilizas demasiado la rama se romperá pero si utilizas poco te caerás"-dijo feliz.

El emo lo intento y lo logro pero gasto mucho chakra a lo que decidió irse a la casa de tazuna con Sakura detrás de el, cuando llegaron todavía no llegaba kakashi ni Naruto por lo que decidió esperarlos ya que tenia algunas preguntas que hacerle al rubio de su hermano, hasta que después de un rato llegaron y kakashi se veía feliz leyendo un libro y al rubio con una cara de resignación.

Naruto:"Kakashi-sensei, enserio eso no le dejara nada bueno"-dijo soltando un suspiro pero el peliplata no lo escuchaba.

Sasuke:"Naruto"-dijo llamando la atención del rubio-"Tenemos que hablar"-a lo que solo soltó un suspiro.

Naruto:"Esta bien Sasuke pero vallamos afuera"-a lo que el asintió y salieron los dos dejando a la pelirosa intrigada.

Sakura:"Kakashi-sensei que cree que sasuke-kun deba hablar con Naruto"-dijo intrigada

Kakashi:"Creo que eso es personal Sakura déjalos hablar".  
Mientras tanto en el bosque se encontraban un rubio y un pelinegro sentados.

Sasuke:"Dime Naruto un poco de itachi"-dijo un poco apenado.

Naruto:"Esta bien, que quieres saber".

Sasuke:"Dime por que mato a los de nuestro clan".

Naruto:"A Itachi una noche lo mandaron llamar del consejo, Itachi como sabes era un anbu por lo que solo obedecía al hokage y tenía protección de el y le pasaba información del consejo ya que tenían sospechas de ellos sobre que estaban aliados con Orochimaru el sanin, cuando fue a la reunión los del consejo le dieron la misión de acabar con el clan uchiha, por que según iban a dar un golpe de estado y eso seria un problema para la villa, por supuesto itachi se opuso, pero los del consejo le jugaron sucio amenazándoles con que su hermano seria encarcelado y torturado si no lo hacía, por lo que tuvo que aceptar, después fue con el hokage y se lo contó, el hokage se lo tomo mal pero no podía hacer nada en su contra a lo que Itachi solo le dijo que cuidara a su hermano, después de terminar la misión para su mala suerte llego su hermano y vio toda la masacre por lo que el se fue con el corazón destrozado de la villa"-le contó al pelinegro que se quedo destrozado y llorando por su hermano.

Sasuke:"Dime naruto, donde se encuentra por favor"-dijo llorando.

Naruto:"Bien pero promete que no aras nada estúpido"-a lo que el asintió-"El esta con una organización llamada Akatsuki que se dedican a capturar a los jinchurikis para quitarles a sus bijus, claro que el solo lo hizo para protegerme y me pasa información de ellos".

Sasuke:"Dime naruto cuando volverá"-dijo un poco triste por todos los sacrificios que tuvo que hacer su hermano.

Naruto:"Te aseguro que pronto pero no te desesperes aun tienes que entrenar tu Sharingan hasta que este completo"-le dijo sonriendo.

Sasuke:"Claro entrenare para traer a nuestro hermano y vengarme del consejo por lo que hicieron"-dijo serio.

Naruto:"Bien creo que ya es hora que nos vallamos a descansar".

Así llegaron a casa de tazuna donde kakashi seguía leyendo su libro y a Sakura dormida para después ellos dormirse en sus habitaciones con la esperanza de traer a su hermano devuelta.

...

Perdón si no subí el cap ayer pero me sentía muy enfermo y hasta ahora pude subir el cap espero y les aya gustado nos leemos en la proxima, ADIOS.


	10. Chapter 10

Cap.10 ¡Una Propuesta y Un Desacuerdo¡

Era de mañana en el país de las olas y todos andaban despiertos , kakashi seguía leyendo el icha-icha nuevo que Naruto le compro mientras que el equipo 7 entrenaba, llego Tazuna invitándolos a conocer el puente por lo que aceptaron pero Naruto dijo que se quedaría un rato más a entrenar. Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke había ido con Tazuna al puente mientras que Naruto estaba entrenando por su cuenta. Dos matones se estaban llevando a la madre de Inari cuando grito desesperadamente.

Inari:"No dejare que se lleven a mi mama"-se oyó un grito el cual Naruto escucho desde donde entrenaba y fue a investigar.

Maton1:"Mocoso idiota, matalo"-le dijo al otro matón ya que este tenia a la madre de inari.

Maton2:"Claro"-dijo sádicamente mientras desenvainaba su katana.

Inari cerro los ojos pero nunca llego el corte por lo que vio un rubio apuñalando al matón mientras que otro(clon) le daba un golpe al maton que tenia a la madre de Inari, que lo amenazo con un kunai n el cuello.

Naruto:"Quien los envía"-dijo apretando el kunai.

Maton2:"No lo se, fuimos contratados por un tipo con una gran espada"-dijo atemorizado.

Naruto:"Maldición deben de estar con tazuna debo apresurarme"-dijo en su mente y dejando inconsciente al maton para dirigirse corriendo al puente.

En el puente, todos los trabajadores se habían ido y ahora solo estaban Tazuna y el equipo 7 en el puente cuando delante de ellos se situaron Zabuza y Haku.

Zabuza."Haku ocupate del mocoso"-dijo preparando su espada-"Yo luchare contra Kakashi".

Kakashi:"Sakura protege a Tazuna"-dijo mientras se ponía en guardia pero antes que empezara la lucha apareció una bola de humo dejando ver a Naruto.

Naruto:"Te propongo un trato Zabuza"-dijo mirando a zabuza fijamente.

Zabuza:"Te escucho".

Naruto:"Luchemos en un duelo solo tu y Yo"-dijo para después aparecer una llamarada dejando ver una katana de mango rojo con un rubí y filo rojo que parecía que estuviera en llamas que sorprendió a todos.

Zabuza:"Bien, cuales son las condiciones"-dijo entusiasmado por una pelea de espadas.

Naruto:"Si gano me darás tu espada y serás mi subordinado"-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que sorprendió a todos por lo que dijo.

Zabuza:"Bien pero si yo gano me darás tu katana"-dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

Naruto:"Bien"-dijo para ponerse en guardia con la espada-"Sasuke"-dijo llamando la atención del emo-"Encárgate del otro sujeto pero ten cuidado"-dijo para después el emo asentir con la cabeza y enfrentarse al enmascarado".

Zabuza se lanzo al ataque con su gran espada que partió a la mitad que desparecio en una bola de humo para después aparecer detrás de el cortándolo pero resulto ser un clon de agua, luego subió la espada arriba de su cabeza ya que zabuza lo iba a cortar en dos deteniendo su ataque.

Zabuza:"Tienes buenos reflejos mocoso"-dijo emocionado por la pelea.

Naruto:"Dime zabuza por que as caído tan bajo siendo un mercenario"-a lo que solo zabuza gruño.

Zabuza:"Por que me gusta las batallas".

Naruto:"Entonces tendré que derrotarte para que cambies de parecer"-dijo para comenzar la batalla de nuevo.

Le dio una estocada a Zabuza que este esquivo para luego hacer sellos y decir-"Asesinato silencioso"-creando una densa neblina que no dejaba ver absolutamente nada y luego empezó a recibir varios cortes a lo que se sostuvo utilizando su Katana como soporte.

Naruto:"Demonios esta neblina me estorba"-dijo jadeando.

Kurama:"Cachorro recuerda tu entrenamiento la vista no siempre te muestra todo lo que ves"-.

Naruto:"Tienes razón"-dijo para después cerrar los ojos y sentir su alrededor esperando el momento hasta que se escucho un chapoteo de agua-"Ahora"-dijo para agacharse esquivando la gran espada y dándole una patada a Zabuza en el pecho Haciendo que el jutsu se disolviera.

Zabuza:"Maldito mocoso me las pagaras a ver si esquivas esto"-dijo para después empezar a aser una secuencia de sellos.

Naruto:"Maldicion tengo que detener su jutsu"-dijo para también empezar a ser sellos.

Zabuza:"Suiton: Dragón de agua".

Naruto:"Katon: Dragon de fuego"-gritaron para después chocaran las colosales técnicas para después crear una densa neblina que Zabuza aprovecho para cortarle con su espada parte del pecho un costado.

Naruto:"Maldición tengo que acabar esto pronto".

Zabuza iva a darle el golpe final pero este exploto en rayos que lo paralizo entonces Naruto izo una cruz y luego dijo-"Kage Bushin No Jutsu"-dijo creando ocho clones que se lanzaron al ataque que Zabuza muy apenas podía con todos pero luego los clones fueron clavando sus espadas en el suelo creando un circulo que Zabuza no reconoció hasta que levanto la vista viendo al rubio terminando una secuencia de sellos y luego grito:"Juicio del demonio zorro de las nueve colas colas"-se empezó a formar una estrella de ocho puntas debajo de zabuza que no se pudo mover y luego el rubio lanzo la suya a Zabuza para luego del circulo saliera una tremenda llamarada que lo dejo fuera de combate y con grabes heridas que lo dejaron inmóvil, luego el rubio fue por su espada y la apunto a Zabuza pero apareció su compañero defendiéndolo.

Haku:"No le haga daño al señor Zabuza"-dijo firme.

Zabuza:"E perdido déjalo que termine su trabajo Haku"-dijo débilmente.

Haku:"Me niego, tome mi vida y deje al señor Zabuza"-dijo seriamente.

Naruto:"No te preocupes recuerda que teníamos un trato"-dijo con una sonrisa-"Ahora déjame curarte de esas heridas, si me permites"-le dijo a Haku que se hizo a un lado y Naruto aplico su jutsu de curación del zorro para después Zabuza pararse poco a poco.

Zabuza:"Creo que ganaste, supongo que ahora trabajare para un mocoso"-dijo burlonamente.

Haku:"Y que hay de mi"-le pregunta al rubio.

Naruto:"No te preocupes como vi sabes utilizar el elemento hielo y yo necesito un maestro si aceptas"-dijo sonriendo.

Haku:"Ire donde el señor zabuza valla".

Naruto:"Bien creo que debería de curar a sasuke"-dijo para dirigirse a Sasuke que estaba herido de la espalda por agujas de hielo y aplicar su jutsu que luego el emo despertó con los ojos rojos y con dos comas-"Veo que ya tienes el segundo nivel"-le dijo al emo que este solo dio una media sonrisa.

Sakura:"!Sasuke-kun¡ estas bien"-pregunto asustada que este solo la ignoro.  
Sakura miro a naruto tenia barios rasguño mientras su katana desaparecía en fuego y empezó caminar hacia ellos junto con zabuza y Haku que luego kakashi se dirigió al rubio.

Kakashi:"Naruto estas seguro de esto son mercenarios"-dijo preocupado.

Naruto:"No te preocupes kakashi-sensei que la palabra de un guerrero es irrompible, además puedo sentir el odio de las personas gracias al zorro"-dijo en voz baja para que solo el lo escuchara.

Kakashi:"Esta bien confió en tu palabra"-dijo un poco tranquilo pero estaba preocupado por todas las heridas que tenia el rubio, luego un montón de matones se encontraban en el puente junto con gato para matarlos.

Gato:"Perece que zabuza nos traiciona muchachos mátenlos junto con los demás"-dijo para después todos los matones ponerse en guardia.

Naruto:"Zabuza, Haku, Sasuke y Kakashi-sensei vamos a pelear"-dijo mientras los demás asentían y se ponían en guardia y los matones fueron corriendo, Zabuza utilizo su asesinato silencioso, Haku usaba agujas para matarlos rápidamente, Sasuke utilizaba bolas de fuego, kakashi utilizo una técnica que era un rayo en su mano a la que llamo-"Chidori"-que cortaba a los matones como si fuera una cuchilla y le intereso al rubio que este solo utilizaba clones para matarlos, dejando a gato asustado que intento correr pero Naruto lo apuñalo en el corazón con un kunai matándolo al instante.

Kakashi:"No se cual es tu verdadero nivel Naruto ya que después de la pelea con Zabuza y los matones , pero estoy orgulloso"-le dijo al rubio poniéndolo contento-"Creo que es mejor que volvamos a descansar"-dijo para después Tazuna, el equipo 7 y Zabuza y Haku regresar a la cabaña de Tazuna pero al intentar caminar Naruto se acarro el costado del cuerpo donde empezó a salir mucha sangre y luego perdiera la conciencia.

Kakashi/Sakura/Sasuke:"!NARUTO!"-gritaron para después acercarse.

Kakashi:"No tiene mucho chakra y la pelea con los matones le abrieron mas las heridas es mejor que lo llevemos a la casa de Tazuna".-dijo para después montárselo en la espalda y empezar a caminar.

Ya en casa de tazuna kakashi le pidió a Zabuza entrenar para matar el tiempo, mientras Haku le ayudaba con la comida a la madre de Inari y Sasuke, Sakura se encontraban alado de un futon donde estaba Naruto con varias vendas, después de un rato empezó a abrir los ojos.

Naruto:"En donde estoi"-dijo llamando la atención de los presentes".

Sasuke:"Estas en la cabaña de Tazuna, te desmayaste después de pelear con los Matones de Gato y tus eridas se abrieron"-explico el emo.

Sakura:"Naruto te encuentras bien".

Naruto:"No se preocupen e pasado peores"-dijo con una sonrisa y una mueca de dolor-"Voy a dar una vuelta al bosque Sasuke continua tu entrenamiento con el sharingan para que lo acompletes"-a lo que el asintió y luego el rubio irse al Bosque dejando al emo y a la pelirosa solos que después de unas horas la pelirosa se aburrió.

Sakura:"Sasuke-kun que tal si damos un paseo romántico por el pueblo"-le dijo sonrojada.

Sasuke:"Necesito entrenar no perder el tiempo con una niña fastidiosa"-le dijo dejando a la pelirosa triste y llorando que se fue corriendo a una dirección desconocida hasta lo que sus piernas la dejaron llegar y llego donde Naruto estaba que cuando la vio se le acerco.

Naruto:"Estas bien"-pero solo se quedo llorando-"De seguro Sasuke te dijo algo malo pero no le hagas caso"-le dijo tranquilamente.

Sakura:"!Y tu que sabes¡-dijo gritando-"No sabes lo que es que te rechacen, lo que es el dolor"-dijo gritándole al rubio que este ensombreció sus ojos que preocupo a la pelirosa-"Lo sien….."-peo antes de que dijera algo el rubio la interrumpió.

Naruto:"Nunca te me vuelvas a acercar Haruno y no me hables te odio, tu no sabes nada de mi y me juzgas"-le dijo a la pelirosa para después el rubio desaparecer dejando a la pelirosa llorando, pero luego kakashi llego.

Kakashi:"Sakura dime que paso"-le dijo tranquilamente y Sakura le conto sobre la pelea de Sasuke y como trato a naruto que dejo al peliplata un poco enojado-"Sakura, tu no sabes todo lo que sufrió Naruto y lo juzgaste sin antes conocerlo me decepcionas"-le regaño dejando a la pelirosa triste y luego volver a la casa pero kakashi decidió buscar a Naruto que luego escucho una explosión y se dirigió para haya.

Mientras tanto se encontraba Naruto destrozando arboles empezó a liberar chakra del kyubi inconscientemente que lo alerto ya que si seguía así destruiría el bosque.

Naruto:"Porque me juzgan sin antes conocerme, porque"-decía furioso y destrozando mas arboles.

Kurama:"Naruto tranquilízate por favor no le hagas caso a la niña caprichosa"-le dijo el kyubi preocupado por el rubio.

Naruto:"Ya me canse de que me juzguen kyu-sensei"-decía triste y enojado.

Kyubi:"Tranquilízate Naruto se te van a abrir tu heridas"-le dijo al rubio que se tranquilizo pero después se agarro el pecho donde empezó a salir una mancha de sangre.

Kurama:"Te lo dije, no dejes que las emociones te domines, sabes que tus emociones están ligadas a mi chakra y si te domina completamente sabes lo que puede pasar "-A lo que el rubio solo bajo la cabeza y se recostó en un árbol-"Gracias cachorro no te dejes llevar por el enojo recuerda"-le aconsejo el kyubi a Naruto.

Naruto:"Gracias kyu-sensei tu sabes darme buenos consejos"-dijo ya relajado.

Kyubi:"Bien parece que tu sensei se acerca y recuerda tranquilízate cachorro"-dijo para después el rubio abrir los ojo y encontrarse con kakashi.

Kakashi:"Estas bien Naruto"-dijo preocupado.

Naruto:"Si creo que es mejor que volvamos"-dijo recogiendo a kurama que se posó en su cabeza.

Llegaron a la casa de Tazuna y cenaron, Sakura intentaba disculparse pero Naruto solo le daba una gran mirada fría que preocupo a kakashi pero ellos tenían que arreglarlo o si no tendrían problemas en el quipo, todos se fueron a dormir y Zabuza y Haku les dieron una habitación y kakashi y naruto se fueron a la suya ya que mañana regresarían a Konoha y tendrían que ahorrar fuerzas para el viaje.

...

Espero que les aya gustado saben es un poco dificil encontrar tiempo para escribir pero llegare hasta el final, espero sus reviews, nos leemos en la próxima, ADIOS.


	11. Chapter 11

Cap.12 ! Sorpresas inesperadas¡(12/1/13)

Al día siguiente en la aldea de las olas y el equipo 7 con zabuza y Haku se preparaban para partir a la aldea de la hoja, en la entrada estaban Tazuna, Hinari y su madre para despedirse y comenzaron su marcha, el tiempo era muy incomodo por la pelea de Naruto y Sakura, Naruto se mantenía a distancia con Sasuke y ella intentaba disculparse pero sin éxito alguno hasta que kakashi decidió romper ese silencio.

Kakashi:"Chicos esperen un momento"-dijo deteniendo a todos.

Naruto:"Que pasa kakashi-sensei, por que paramos"-dijo un poco molesto.

Kakashi:"Veran este año serán los exámenes chunin para pasar de rango y me preguntaba si querían participar"-dijo dándoles unas hojas a todos-"Que dicen aceptan".

Naruto:"Esto parece divertido que dices Sasuke entramos"-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al emo.

Sasuke:"Me parece bien"

Naruto:"Diganos kakashi-sensei que habrá en ese examen"-le pregunto al peliplata.

Kakashi:"El examen consistirá en diferentes etapas, la primera es un examen escrito, el segundo será de sobrevivencia y el ultimo serán de eliminatorias en combates individuales"-explico a sus alumnos.

Naruto:"Yo me apunto"

Sasuke:"Pero el problema será ella"-dijo observando a la pelirosa ya que estaba temblando por los peligros del examen.

Sakura:"Si ustedes van yo también lo haré"-dijo un poco dudando de su decisión.

Kakashi:"Bien cuando lleguemos se lo informare al Hokage"-dijo reanudando la marcha.

El camino iba muy silencioso y se veía a una pelirosa pensativa.

Sakura" Por que me duele lo que me dijo Naruto con Sasuke no me pasa esto pero porque con el es diferente"-dijo en su mente.

XxX:"Acaso será que te gusta"-dijo una voz en su mente riendo.

Sakura:"No otra vez tu creí que te avía olvidado"-dijo un poco molesta.

XxX:"No puedes desacerté de mi después de todo soy tu Hiner yo soy tu"-dijo respondiéndole.

Sakura:"Como sea no me gusta Naruto, es un insensible, grosero y baka por eso me gusta Sasuke-kun"-dijo un poco enojada.

Hiner:"Pues yo creo que tu Sasuke-kun no es un santo o no recuerdas como nos trato en el país de las ola"-dijo reclamándole.

Sakura:" ¿Así? y por que debería gustarme Naruto"-dijo preguntándole a su Hiner.

Hiner:"A ver se preocupo por ti cuando tu emo te rechazo, te protegió y trato de ser tu amigo y tu que hiciste lo trataste como el emo a ti, además no te recuerda a alguien"-dijo pensativa

Sakura:"A hora que lo dices es cierto pero lo siento muy borroso"-dijo para después recordar algo.

Flash Back:

Se encontraba una niña pelirosa que lloraba porque unos niños la molestaban, entonces un niño rubio montado en un zorro llego donde ella y los niños corrieron de miedo por el zorro y se le acerco no podía ver muy bien su cara-"oye por que lloras".

XxX:"Es que los niños se burlan por mi gran frente, me dicen frentuda"-decia llorando.

Naruto:"Ya no llores"-le decía mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas de su cara-"tu frente es muy bonita"-le dijo haciendo que la niña se sonrojara-"Y esto es para que no creas que tienes una gran frente"-le dijo y le dio un beso en la frente-"Adios algún día nos volveremos a ver"-dijo dejando a la pelirosa muy sonrojada y se fue montando en el zorro hacia la salida de la aldea.

Fin Flash Back.

Sakura:"Se parece pero no le vi la cara además el no se parece porque el que yo recuerdo era amable"-dijo ofuscada.

Hiner:"Como quieras nos vemos"-dijo despidiéndose.

Kyubi:"Siento la presencia de alguien conocido para mi dentro de esa niña creo que la e encontrado de nuevo con que ella es la elegida el cachorro se sorprenderá, pero todavía no es el momento indicado"-dijo el Kyubi en su mente para después volver a dormir

Mientras tanto Sakura intento de nuevo volver a disculparse después de pensarlo un poco pero cuando quiso acercarse fue detenida por la intensa mirada de Naruto.

Naruto:"Ya deja de molestar"-dijo con una voz que dejo a todo el grupo de piedra hasta que todos voltearon a verlo, tenia los ojos rojos y los dientes afilados que sorprendio a todos.

Kakashi:"¿Naruto?, te sucede algo"-pregunto un poco dudoso.

Kurama:"Mierda sus emociones están descontroladas si no hago algo su oscuridad tomara su mente y lo destruirá todo"-pensó alarmado y lo único que se le ocurrió fue mandarle una pequeña descarga a su cabeza para que se desmayara.

En un hospital en la villa de la hoja se encontraba un rubio despertándose poco a poco hasta que decidió que tenia que hablar un asunto muy importante con alguien.

Naruto:"Kyu-sensei pero que rallos hiciste"-dijo muy enojado dentro de su mente.

Kyubi:"Eso deveria decirlo yo"-dijo igual de enojado-"Sabes que si no controlas tus emociones tu oscuridad se fuciona con mi chakra y creara el caos.

Naruto:"Lo se pero es que no se porque me molesta tanto que ella me lo dijera"-dijo preocupado y confundido.

Kyubi:"Tal vez es porque te gusta"-dijo burlándose.

Naruto:"No estés fastidiando"-dijo un poco enojado.

Kyubi:"Que tiene de malo a tu edad deberían gustarte las chicas y ella no esta tan mal".

Naruto:"Dejemos esta conversación nos vemos"-dijo en un suspiro.

Cuando estuvo consiente entro Kakashi con una expresión un poco enojada que le dio un poco de miedo y se sentó a un lado de el hasta que empezó a hablar.

Kakashi:"Dime naruto"-dijo con una voz preocupada-"¿Que fue lo que paso?"-pregunto.

Naruto:"Creo que debería saberlo"-dijo en un suspiro-"Ase mucho tiempo estuve entrenando como controlar el chakra del kyubi pero solo conseguí el primer nivel que es el manto de chakra, me volví mas fuerte pero mientras más colas, más poder tenia pero tenía una consecuencia, cuando avance a la cuarta cola mi mente se nublo, me descontrole y empezó a destruir todo a mi paso era como una vestía que se guiaba por sus instintos y fue cuando mi maestro me detuvo suprimiendo el chakra cuando desperté llegamos a la conclusión que todavía necesitaba fortalecer mi mente y que estaba ligado con mis emociones entonces se fusionó con mi oscuridad interior lo que provoco el descontrol, por eso me mantengo serio, porque cualquier desequilibrio mental mi obscuridad aprovecha para intentar liberarse".

Kakashi:"Cielos Naruto no imaginé que pasaras por tantas cosas, me sorprende lo fuerte que eres"-dijo sorprendido-"Naruo el Hokague quiere hablar contigo"-dijo para después retirarse.

Ya en la torre del Hokage empezaron a platicar.

Sarutobi:"Dime Naruto como te fue en tu misión"-dijo para entablar una conversació :"Un poco divertido diría"-dijo al Hokage-"Sarutobi-sama quisiera pedirle unos favores"-dijo sorprendiéndolo ya que lo llamo por su nombre y con respeto que lo puso feliz.

Sarutobi:"Adelante".

Naruto:"Quisiera formar un nuevo clan en el antiguo barrio Uchiha, ya lo hable con Sasuke y estuvo de acuerdo"-dijo sorprendiendo al Hokage.

Sarutobi:"Esta bien pero como se llamara para hacer el papeleo".

Naruto:"Se llamara clan UchiKaze y los miembros somos ahora cuatro".

Sarutobi:"Podrias decirme los nombres de los integrantes".

Naruto:"Yo, Sasuke, Haku y Zabuza".

Sarutobi:"Pero ellos son renegados"-dijo un poco exaltado.

Naruto:"Pero la ley de las aldeas dice que cualquier ninja renegado que desee volver deberá servir por medio año las ordenes del hokage para volver a establecerse, no se preocupe solo estaremos al servicio del hokage como una fuerza especial"-dijo sorprendiéndolo por su conocimiento y diplomacia.

Sarutobi:"De acuerdo, me conto kakashi que entraras a los exámenes chunin".

Naruto:"Si y los aprobaré para estar un paso mas a mi sueño"-dijo mostrando una de sus pocas sonrisas que alegraron al Hokage-"Me retiro Sarutobi-sama"-dijo yéndose del lugar.

Sarutobi:"Nos vemos Naruto y suerte".

Cuando Naruto salió de la oficina se fue al barrio Uchiha donde se encontró con Sasuke.

Naruto:"Esta todo listo".

Sasuke:"Bien, ahora solo faltan los exámenes".

Naruto:"Cierto"-dijo un poco cansado.

Sasuke:"Tendré que seguir entrenando".

Naruto:"Eso espero, me mudare a la casa de alado para así tener organizado lo que se necesite del Clan"-fue a la casa de alado donde con sus clones empezó a remodelar la casa para cuando termino era medio día-"Me muero de Hambre"-dijo mientras le rugía el estomago.

Naruto:"Bien, vamos"-dijo empezando a caminar hasta un parque donde se encontró con sus primeros amigos de la escuela junto con otros más y se acercó para saludar-"Hola Kiba, hola shikamaru".

Kiba:"Hola Naruto donde te diriges".

Naruto:"Pues iba paseando un poco después de remodelar mi casa".

Shika:"Cielos que problemático, deja y te presento a los demás"-dijo refiriéndose a sus acompañantes-"El silencioso es Shino Aburame y el de las papas es Chouji Akimichi"-los presento y este los recibió gustoso.

Naruto:"Oye Chouji si sigues comiendo así vas a"-pero ante que terminara la pregunta los demás le hacían señas que no continuara hasta que vio que Choiji tenía un aura negra por lo que mintió-"Ponerte más… grande y fuerte, si eso"-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Chouji:"Gracias por el cumplido"-dijo feliz mientras que a todos les corría una gota en la cabeza.

Kiba:"Dime Naruto a donde te dirigías"-le pregunto al rubio.

Naruto:"Pues iba a comer, pero que tal si vamos a una barbacoa todos juntos"-les pregunto a lo que todos aceptaron y Chouji fue el que más le gustó la idea.

En el restaurante empezaron a hablar sobre sus aventuras, misiones y sobre todo del examen donde todos se `pusieron de acuerdo para no perder y cuando aprobaran lo celebrarían a lo grande, hicieron un concurso de comida donde Chouji gano y Kiba se desmallo por tanta comida hasta que se hizo de noche y tuvieron que regresar ya que tendría mucho que entrenar para el examen.

Kurama:"Son buenas personas".

Naruto:"Si, son mis primeros amigos que no me tratan como antes"-dijo para después entrar a su casa y acomodarse en la cama-"Que bueno se siente tener amigos"-dijo para después dormirse.

...

Perdonen por no subir la semana pasada el cap pero la escuela no me dio tiempo, espero y les aya gustado el cap nos leemos en la próxima, ADIOS.


	12. Chapter 12

_Pensamiento_

"Dialogo"

**Lugar**

* * *

Cap.13 ¡¿COMPROMISO?!

**En la torre del Hokage.**

Se encontraba Naruto y el Hokage hablando sobre los sucesos acontecimientos recientemente.

Sarutobi:"Naruto debo decir que Zabuza y Haku son muy eficientes, pero al parecer a  
Danzo no le gusta mucho la idea de tenerlos".

Naruto:"Ese traidor no le gusta que el Hokage tenga más guarda espaldas".

Sarutobi:"Espero que la información que me diste sobre Danzo sea cierta"-dijo mirando unos papeles que Naruto le dio donde Danzo y los consejeros estaban aliados con Orochimaru sobre un golpe de estado.

Naruto:"Yo le sugiero que tenga cuidado con Danzo y los consejeros no se sabe que puedan estar tramando"-dijo seriamente.

Sarutobi:"Lo se"-dijo cansadamente hasta que se escucharon unos golpe en la puerta donde entro Danzo sorprendiendo a los dos.

Danzo:"Hokage-sama, Naruto-kun"-dijo saludando a los dos.

Sarutobi:"Danzo que te trae por aquí, ocurre algún problema".

Danzo:"Ninguno Hokage-sama solo quería hablar con Naruto-kun".

Naruto:"Que deseas"-dijo molesto".

Danzo:" Solo pedirte si te querías unir a la raíz, no sabemos mucho de hasta dónde puede llegar tu poder y no sabemos si serás un peligro para a aldea ".

Naruto:"Enserio"-dijo fingiendo asombro.

Danzo:" Claro, tendrás un buen sueldo y podrás hacerte más fuerte para que puedas controlar al Kyubi"-dijo sonriendo ya que creyó que aceptaría y tendría el poder del kyubi bajo su control, Sarutobi iba a replicar hasta que oyeron al rubio reírse a carcajadas que extraño a los dos.

Naruto:"En verdad crees que me uniría a la raíz acaso crees que soy idiota al que le gusta que le den órdenes".

Danzo:" Como quieras Naruto-kun, hasta pronto Hokage-sama"-dijo yéndose muy enojado-"_Muy pronto caerás bajo mi control y la aldea será mia_".

Naruto:"Como ve a el solo le importa el poder así que tenga mucho cuidado, si me disculpa tengo que irme"-dijo levantándose.

Sarutobi:"Nos vemos Naruto"-dijo levantándose y dándole un abrazo que el rubio correspondió y se fue.

* * *

**Afueras de la torre.**

Estaban caminando hasta que el Kyubi empezó a hablar con el.

Kyubi:"Quien se cree ese Danzo, a mi nadie me controlara otra vez"-decía enojado.

Naruto:"Y yo no permitiré que nadie lo haga ya que yo soy tu guardian y ese es mi deber".

Kyubi:"Sabia que había elegido bien escoger al clan Uzumaki como mis guardianes"-dijo con una sonrisa, ya que cuando aparecieron los bijus nunca estaban seguros ya que todos querían usarlos para tener más poder hasta que todos los bijus acordaron buscar a personas de buen corazón para que nadie los codiciara y el Kyubi conoció al clan Uzumaki donde conoció un hombre que protegía a cualquiera y no era corrompido por el poder y hicieron el trato que solo miembros del clan Uzumaki podía portarlo hasta su muerte pero cuando estaba con Kushina ocurrió el incidente de Madara-"Oye déjame estirar las piernas quiero dar un paseo".

Naruto:"Solo no causes problemas en la aldea"-dijo para después invocarlo y este saliera corriendo por que tenía que hacer algo con el problema que tuvo con cierta pelirosa-"_Supongo que tendrá algo que hacer, me muero de hambre creo que iré por unos platos de ramen_"-pensó para después irse al Ichiraku.

* * *

**Mientras tanto.**

Se encontraba una pelirosa en el campo de entrenamiento No.7 lanzando unos Kunais a unos muñecos reflexionando sobre su pelea con Naruto hasta que sintió que la observaban unos ojos rojos como los de una bestia y se puso en posición de defensa por si la atacaba hasta que salió de su escondite y ella observo que era un zorro muy grande.

Sakura:"Solo es un zorro"-dijo tranquilamente.

Kyubi:"Eso crees rosadita"-dijo a modo de burla dejando a la pelirosa de piedra.

Sakura:"!Pero quien eres tu¡"-dijo un poco asustada.

Kyubi:"No me reconoces"-dijo para después sacar sus nueve colas.

Sakura:"Que quieres de mi tu deberías estar muerto el 4to. Te había eliminado"-decía asustada por la bestia que casi acababa con la aldea hace 12 años.

Kyubi:"Solo vine a hablar de Naruto no te are daño"-dijo para después acostarse en la hierba.

Sakura:"De Naruto que sabes de el"-dijo extrañada.

Kyubi:"Yo lo se todo y espero que no lo juzgues por como es, el está muy herido en su corazón"-dijo un poco triste.

Sakura:"Porque esta herido podrías contarme sobre su pasado"-pregunto un poco triste por su compañero.

Kyubi:"Estas segura de aguantar tanto dolor"-pregunto a lo que solo asintió-"Esta bien pero te tendré que meter en un geinjutsu para que lo veas pero sentirás todo el dolor que Naruto sintió".

Sakura:"Adelante"-dijo para después se encontrara cuando el Kyubi ataco la aldea y como fue sellado en un bebe por el 4to. Que sakura reconoció, el mismo niño después por la aldea siendo ignorado y maltratado, cuando los ANBU lo golpearon en el callejón, cuando hiso el trato y cuando se iba como defendió a una niña pelirosa de unos niños que impacto a Sakura ya que era el niño que le beso la frente cuando tenía tres años, su brutal entrenamiento y su prueba de los caminos del infierno que le destrozo el alma por todo lo que paso hay hasta que se acabo el geinjutsu y se encontraba llorando por todo lo que sufrió.

Kyubi:"A hora sabes lo que el oculta en su corazón, solo dolor y tristeza"-dijo con la cabeza gacha.

Sakura:"Si espero que me perdone y hare todo lo que pueda para hacerlo feliz y que vuelva a sonreír lo prometo"-dijo con una sonrisa que alegro al kyubi.

Kyubi:"Lo dejo en tus mano, tengo que irme"-dijo para después desaparecer por el bosque.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en la calle.**

Iba caminando el rubio después de salir del Ichiraku a medio día había salido muy satisfecho después de comer 20 platos de ramen y caminaba en dirección a su casa, iba saliendo un señor de pelo rosado de una tienda hasta que vio al rubio de espaldas.

XxX:"_No es posible Minato_"-dijo en su mente para correr hacia el rubio y detenerlo que sorprendió a naruto-"Minato eres tu"-dijo para después voltearlo y ver que no era-"Lo siento chico te confundí con otra persona"-dijo un poco triste ya que creyó ver a su mejor amigo(En serio digo Naruto y Minato son prácticamente clones para que nadie se de cuenta que es su hijo lo único que los diferencia son las patillas y los bigotes).

Naruto:"Disculpe pero quién es usted y que sabe de Minato aparte de ser el hokage"-le pregunto al señor .

Kizashi:"Lo siento mi nombre es Kizashi Haruno y Minato era mi mejor amigo y de mi esposa"-dijo un poco triste-"Por que la pregunta"-dijo extrañado.

Naruto:"Por que era mi padre".

Kizashi:"Tu eres el hijo de Minato creímos que habías muerto en el incidente de hace 12 años"-dijo para después abrasarlo que sorprendió al rubio.

Naruto:"Cree que podría contarme más de el, si no es mucha molestia"-dijo un poco apenado.

Kizashi:"Claro, pero que tal si hablamos en mi casa te invito a cenar ya que ya es de noche"-dijo sonriente a lo que el acepto, ya en la entrada de la casa de los Haruno iban entrando-"Amor tenemos un invitado muy especial"-dijo hablándole a su esposa y cuando salió a recibirlos casi se desmalla por la persona que iba con el ya que se parecía mucho a su mejor amigo difunto-"Cariño el es hijo de Minato y Kushina"-dijo feliz y su esposa lo abraso y le empezó a observar su cara.

Mebuki:"Tienes el mismo rostro que Kushina y los hermosos ojos de Minato-kun".

Kizashi:"Cariño ya déjalo que lo lastimas"-dijo para después su esposa se presentara.

Mebuki:"Mucho gusto mi nombre es Mebuki Haruno"-tenía el pelo amarillo opaco y ojos verdes.

Naruto:"Mucho gusto señora"-dijo un poco apenado de tantos abrazos.

Kizashi:"Cariño Naruto-kun quiere hablar sobre Minato".

Mebuki:"De Minato-kun, claro dejen y les traigo té y galletas ya que la cena tardara un poco"-dijo para después irse a la cocina y regresar con una charola con té y galletas.

Kizashi:"Pues veras Minato y Kushina eran nuestros mejores amigos, siempre íbamos a misiones juntos y cuando se hiso Hokage fui su guardián de confianza y mi esposa su secretaria y cuando iban a nacer te comprometieron con nuestra hija pero como ocurrió el incidente creímos que moriste junto con kushina cuando se derrumbó el hospital aun lo recuerdo"-dijo recordando.

* * *

Flash Back:

Se encontraban Minato Y Kushina en casa de los Haruno ya que celebraban el embarazo de Kushina y Mebuki.

Minato:"Bien propongo un brindis por nuestros hijos y que vivan en una era de paz"-a lo que todos brindaron-"Kizashi y Mebuki-chan quisiera pedirles algo muy importante".

Kizashi:"Claro Minato lo que quieras".

Minato:"Pensábamos que si podríamos comprometer a mi hijo con tu hija, ya que como nuestros clanes son guardianes de las bestias de nueve colas pensábamos que así no sufrirían el castigo de ser rechazados por los demás y tener una vida de dolor".

Kizashi:"Tu que dices cariño".

Mebuki:"Por mi estará bien, me pregunto como será"-decía con ojos soñadores.

Kizashi:"Espero y salga bien parecido como su madre"-dijo en voz baja hasta que recibió un puñetazo en la cabeza de parte de su esposa.

Mebuki:"Como quien cariño"-preguntaba con una venita en su frente.

Kizashi:"Que saldrá tan fuerte como Minato decía"-dijo nervioso.

Kushina:"Espero que tu hija sea muy hermosa para mi muchaho pero con unas madres como nosotras serán la pareja mas bonita de Konoha"-decia muy orgullosa.

Kizashi/Minato:"Solo espero que no saquen su carácter"-dijeron a lo bajo y kushina y Mebuki los escucharon y los hundieron en el piso con sus puños, a lo que a Minato y Kizashi les caía una gran gota en la cabeza.

Unos meses después se encontraban en el hospital Minato y Kizashi al parto de sus hijos pero Minato tenía dificultades ya que un hombre enmascarado entro y le saco a su esposa el kyubi y lo controlo para destruir la aldea, Kizashi se quedó a proteger a las mujeres y su hija y el hijo de Minato para llevarlos a un lugar seguro, primero llevo a su esposa e hija pero cuando volvió el hospital estaba destruido y el kyubi ya no se encontraba, y el día siguiente se veló al Hokage y su esposa que dejo muy tristes a la pareja.

Fin de Flash Back.

* * *

Kizashi:"Por eso creímos que avías muerto"-dijo terminando de hablar sin saber que una pelirosa había escuchado toda la historia y sobre su compromiso.

Naruto:"Me podrían decir con quien me comprometieron"-pegunto un poco extrañado por esa historia.

Mebuki:"Con nuestra hija no debe tardar en llegar te encantara conocerla"-Hasta que se dejo ver por sus padres y Naruto que estaba tan sorprendido como ella-"Cariño ya volviste te presentamos…".

Sakura:"Ya nos conocemos mama"-le dijo con una sonrisa ya que prometió hacer todo lo posible por hacer feliz al rubio.

Mebuki:"Bien espero y no les afecte lo del compromiso si están de acuerdo"-dijo volteando a ver a Naruto.

Naruto:"Fue la voluntad de mi padre y la cumpliré"-dijo un poco serio.

Mebuki:"Y tu hija".

Sakura:"Por mi no hay problema"

Mebuki:"Bien que tal si cenamos que ya está listo"-dijo levantándose a la cocina".

Kizashi:"Naruto-kun y Kurama-san"-Le pregunto al rubio sorprendiéndolo ya que no muchos conocen el nombre del kyubi-"Kushina-chan siempre lo tenia a su lado".

Naruto:"Creo que ya regreso de su paseo"-dijo para después entrara por la ventana.

Kyubi:"Kizahi-san cuanto tiempo"-dijo con una sonrisa.

Kizashi:"Doce años supongo"-dijo igual de feliz.

Kyubi:"Supongo que ya le contaste todo"-a lo que el hombre asintió.

La cena fue tranquila con algunos relatos de sus aventuras con Minato y Kushina y a Sakura le explicaron sobre que eran una familia de guardianes de las bestias de cola para evitar que ocurra un gran desastre en el mundo, hasta que el rubio dijo que ya era hora de irse a lo que Mebuki lo abraso y le dio un beso en la mejilla y Kizashi lo acompaño a la puerta.

Kizashi:"Naruto-kun puedo pedirte un favor".

Naruto:"Claro".

Kizashi:"Protege a mi hija en el examen Chunin te lo pido es lo más importante para nosotros".

Naruto:"La protegeré con mi vida se lo prometo"-dijo para después marcharse a su casa-"Cielos que problemático como diría Shikamaru, hoy fue un día muy largo"-dijo para después dormirse.

* * *

Regrese después de mucho perdón por la tardanza pero estábamos en exámenes y no tenia tiempo, espero y les aya gustado nos leemos en la próxima, ADIÓS.


	13. Chapter 13

Cap.14. !ENTRENAMIENTO¡

Amanecía en las calles de konoha y los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana de una pelirosa molestando su sueño ocasionando que se levante.

Sakura:"Que bello día"-decía mientras miraba por la ventana hasta que escucho una voz de afuera de su habitación.

Mebuki:"Cariño el desayuno esta listo"-decía su mama gentilmente.

Sakura:"En un rato bajo mama voy a darme un baño"-después de ducharse y arreglarse bajo a desayunar con sus padres que siempre le preguntaban si entrenaría o si ya estaba lista para los exámenes chunin-"Aun no lo se"-decía nerviosa.

Kizashi:"Tengo una idea, porque no le pides a Nauto-kun que te ayude".

Sakura:"No quisiera molestarlo"-decía un poco nerviosa.

Mebuki:"No creo que haya problema, cuando termines quiero que vayas a su casa y le entregues el desayuno que está en la canasta"-decía sonriente a su hija.

Sakura:"Esta bien mama".

Kizashi:"Y dime cariño cuando será la boda"-decía bromeando a su hija.

Sakura:"Papa pero que cosas dices apenas y nos conocemos un poco"-decía nerviosa y sonrojada.

Mebuki:"Y dime hija cuantos hijos tendrán, espero que sean igual de encantadores que Naruto-kun"-decía con ojos soñadores y la mano en la mejilla.

Sakura:"Dejen de avergonzarme aun somos muy jóvenes"-decía muy sonrojada a mas no poder-"Mejor le llevo el desayuno a Naruto antes que empiecen a decir más"-dijo para levantarse y tomar la canasta que su mama hizo y salió rumbo a la casa del rubio.

* * *

**Casa De Naruto.**

Cuando llego dudo un poco si tocar o no hasta que tomo valor y golpeo la puerta-"¿Naruto estas en casa?"-pregunto hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver al rubio sin camisa solo con su pantalón y sudoroso que la puso muy sonrojada.

Naruto:"Ocurre algo Sakura"-pregunto un poco extrañado ya que no recibía muchas visitas.

Sakura:"Mi mama me pidió que te trajera esto"-dijo mostrando la canasta hasta que el rubio capto el olor y su estomago rugió por no haber comido provocando que se sonrojara.

Naruto:"Gustas pasar"-dijo haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera entrar.

Sakura:"Claro"-dijo un poco nerviosa, el rubio la condujo hasta la sala que tenía y le dijo que lo disculpara pero tenía que darse un baño a lo que ella asintió, cuando desapareció sintió que la observaban, hasta que volteó y se encontró con el zorro que había visto en el campo de entrenamiento-"¿Kurama-san?"-pregunto un poco nerviosa.

Kurama:"Veo que ya empiezan a mejorar en conocerse mejor".

Sakura:"Un poco".

Kurama:"Y dime ya empezaste a entrenar que pronto serán los exámenes chunin".

Sakura:"De hecho quería preguntarle a Naruto si podía entrenarme".

Kurama:"Ya veo deberás de ser muy persistente porque él es muy terco".

Sakura:"Esta bien".

De pronto Naruto salió ya cambiado y bañado, la invito a sentarse con el y compartir el desayuno pero ella dijo que ya había comido por lo que solo el y Kurama desayunaban tranquilamente.

Kurama:"Esto esta delicioso"-decía feliz devorando todo lo que tenía.

Naruto:"Si sigues así te dolerá el estómago".

Kurama:"Es que sabe mucho mejor de lo que tu cocinas que es casi siempre ramen".

Naruto:"Oye no seas tan duro"-decía con un aura de depresión y Kurama solo reía.

Sakura:"Naruto-kun podría pedirte un favor".

Naruto:"Creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por la comida".

Sakura:"Podrías entrenarme por favor"-decía mientras se inclinaba.

Naruto:"Lo siento pero no".

Sakura:"Por favor"-decía con ojitos de perrito regañado

Naruto:"N….No"-decía titubeando.

Sakura/Naruto:"Si"-"No"-Si"-No"-"Si"-"No"-No"-Si"- "Ha gane"-"Mierda".

Sakura:"Por favor"-decía poniendo los ojos mas tiernos.

Naruto:"Esta bien me rindo"-decía volteando la cara por lo sonrojado que estaba.

Kurama:"Ahora veo quien será la que tenga los pantalones en esta relación"-decía riendo

Naruto:"Cállate pulgoso"-decía enojado-"Te veré en la tarde en el campo No.7"-dijo para después conducirla a la salida-"Nos vemos".

Sakura:"Hasta en la tarde Naruto-kun "-decía feliz para luego retirarse.

Naruto:"Valla que problemáticas son las mujeres"-decía un poco cansado.

Kurama:"Ya te acostumbraras siempre obtienen lo que quieren".

Naruto:"Cielos"-dijo para después levantarse e irse al centro de la villa.

* * *

**Centro De La Villa.**

Después de unas horas sintió que lo seguían pero su habilidad para el camuflaje era pésima y se escondió detrás de una pared hasta que una piedra cuadrada se movió y el rubio lo atrapo hasta que se encontró con un niño con un casco y una bufanda muy larga que le llegaba hasta el suelo-"Se puede saber por que me sigues.

XxX:"Que listo eres jefe pudiste encontrarme en mi increíble disfraz, mi nombre es Konohamaru"-decía con orgullo.

Naruto:"Si claro y que se te ofrece"-decía con una gota en la cabeza por lo patético que era para esconderse.

Konohamaru:"Quiero que me entrenes, he visto que el abuelo te respeta y quiero superarlo para ser el próximo hokage".

Naruto:"Lo siento niño, estoy muy ocupado"-dijo para después darse la vuelta pero al intentar dar un paso el niño se aferró a su pierna-"Suéltame".

Konohamaru:"No lo are hasta que me entrenes".

Naruto:"Suéltame mocoso no tengo tiempo para juegos"-decía mientras lo zarandeaba de un lado a otro pero parecía que no lo soltaría hasta que se rindió-"Esta bien pero solo será una técnica".

Konohamaru:"Si lo logre"-decía con espirales en los ojos, fueron al bosque hasta que se detuvieron en un campo.

* * *

**Bosque.**

Naruto:"Bien te enseñare la técnica que cree para molestar a mi sensei, solo eso de acuerdo".

Konohamaru:"Claro jefe"-decía muy emocionado, después de unas horas se encontraba jadeando en el piso hasta que llego un tipo de traje negro con un paliacate en la cabeza y anteojos.

XxX:"Konohamaru te he estado buscando te he dicho que no andes con extraños"-pero reconoció bien al chico con el que estaba se sorprendió-"Chico Zorro creí que avías muerto"-dijo acomodándose los lentes y agarrando bruscamente a konohamaru-"Nos vamos konohamaru".

Konohamaru:"No quiero Ebisu-sensei quiero estar con Naruto-nii-san"-decía forcejando

Naruto:"Deja a konohamaru en paz, si no quiere ir contigo déjalo"-decía serio

Ebisu:"No me des ordenes chico zorro o quieres pelear"-decía poniéndose a la defensiva.

Naruto:"Como quieras"-dijo poniéndose también en defensa-"Observa konohamaru"-a lo que el asintió, empezó a hacer una cruz creando 20 clones.

Ebisu:"Eso no será suficiente para un jounin como yo"-pero justo cuando iba a ser sellos el rubio grito-"Harem no jutsu"-Haciendo que sus clones se transformaran en hermosas chicas desnudas que rodearon a Ebisu y quedo K.O por un gran derrame nasal.

Naruto:"Ves que es muy efectivo contra pervertidos"-dijo con una de sus pocas sonrisas.

Konohamaru:"Claro jefe"-decía feliz.

Naruto:"Esta listo ahora vallamos con el hokage"-dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Torre Hokage.**

Llegaron a la oficina del hokage y tocaron hasta que escucharon un adelante cuando entraron sorprendieron al hokage.

Sarutobi:"Naruto que te trae por aquí, veo que ya conociste a mi nieto".

Naruto:"Si y tiene un jutsu nuevo que le quisiera enseñar verdad konohamaru"-a lo que el asintió.

Sarutobi:"Pues enséñamelo"-dijo feliz.

Konohamaru:"Sexy no jutsu"-dijo transformándose en una mujer desnuda y muy hermosa-"Te gusta lo que ves abuelito"-dijo en voz lenta haciendo que el hokague se cayera para atrás con su silla y con una gran hemorragia nasal.

Sarutobi:"Nunca vuelvas a usar ese jutsu contra tu abuelo"-dijo con un pañuelo en su nariz-"Esta demasiado bueno, tú se lo enseñaste Naruto"-a lo que el solo asintió diciendo que lo creo para su maestro y molestalo.

Naruto:"Si me disculpa Sarutobi-san me retiro tengo algo que hacer"-Y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento No.7 donde sakura lo esperaba y se disculpo por la tardanza.

* * *

**Campo No. 7.**

Sakura:"Esta bien y como empezaremos".

Naruto:"Primero debemos encontrar tu afinidad elemental con estos papeles de chakra solo pon tu mano encima y aplica un poco de chakra en la hoja"-a lo que ella asintió y paso lo mismo cuando Naruto descubrió su afinidad elemental podía controlar la tierra, el agua y el fuego, solo el viento y el rayo no los controlaría totalmente pero podrían entrenarlos y la que más destaco fue la tierra por lo que empezarían con eso primero-"Bien empezaremos con la tierra".

Sakura:"Esta bien estoy lista".

Naruto:"Primero concéntrate debes sentir la fuerza de la tierra se uno con ella recuerda la tierra es fuerte puede aplastar, pero también defender.

Sakura:"Lo entiendo"

Naruto:"Bien empieza con algo fácil como el muro de tierra"-dijo para después hacer unos símbolos y crear una muralla de tierra-"Ahora es tu turno".

Sakura:"Bien"-empezó a hacer los símbolos y creo la pared sin problemas-"Lo hice".

Naruto:"Bien ahora con las lanzas de roca esto será mas difícil ya que tienes que concentrarte en aplicar chakra en un lugar determinado y mantener bien tu objetivo"-le enseño los sellos y le dijo que ella los hiciera pero como dijo no podía mantenerlo `por mucho tiempo-"Lo que pensé no esta concentrada lo suficiente ya se que puedo hacer para alentarla"-pensó-"Cielos creí que con esa frente tan grande que tienes serias más lista"-dijo haciendo enojar e la pelirosa-"Creo que tu pelo hace que no entren ideas a tu cabeza solo eres un estorbo"-se burló pero se dijo que de seguro lo lamentaría y en efecto estaba furiosa y creo varias lanzas de piedra que lo dejaron en una posición extraña para esquivarlas que lo dejo con una gran gota en la frente.

Sakura:"Que dijiste Naruto, dime que no te oí"-dijo con voz de demonio para luego perseguir al rubio mientras el intentaba escapar-"De esta no te escapas Naruto"-hasta que lo alcanzo y le dio la paliza de su vida.

Naruto:"Pero que salvaje es, mejor nunca la vuelvo hacer enojar"-decía en su mente, se quedaron más tiempo a entrenar hasta que oscureció y Sakura quedo agotada por usar tanto chakra que no se podía levantar-"Yo te llevo"-dijo para después cargarla en su espalda haciendo que se sonrojara y llevarla a su casa, cuando llegaron a la casa Haruno, Mebuki los recibió alegre por como tenia Naruto a su hija como un caballero y le pidió que se quedara a cenar a lo que el acepto, cuando todos estaban en la mesa empezaron las preguntas.

* * *

**Casa Haruno.**

Kizashi:"Dime Naruto por que estas lleno de moretones".

Naruto:"Pues estábamos entrenando y aprendí la lección de no hacer enojar a Sakura-chan"-dijo con voz nerviosa.

Sakura:"Pues tú te lo buscaste"-dijo inflando las mejillas y volteando el rostro para que no vieran su sonrojo por que la había llamado con el "chan".

Mebuki:"Dime Naruto-kun ya pensaste en cuántos hijos tendrás"-pregunto haciendo sonrojar a ambos.

Sakura:"Mama ya van a empezar con eso aun somos muy jóvenes"-dijo muy roja.

Naruto:"Aun no he decidido eso"-dijo apenado.

Kizashi:"Y hasta cuando piensan casarse".

Sakura:"Porque no tengo unos papas normales"-decía con una aura depresiva.

Naruto:"Cuando sea el momento indicado lo haré"-dijo muy seguro de si.

Kizashi:"Bien eso me alegra yerno"-dijo feliz haciéndolo sonrojar por como lo llamo, la cena fue muy divertida por los señores Haruno que hacían preguntas que los hacían sonrojar hasta que Naruto les dijo que ya era hora de irse Mebuki le dio una canasta con comida para Kurama y le dijo que los visitara pronto y Kizashi se despidió con un apretón de manos hasta que quedaron Naruto y Sakura en la puerta.

Sakura:"Gracias por todo Naruto-kun me divertí mucho"-le dijo sonriendo.

Naruto:"No hay de que es mejor que vayas a dormir que mañana empezaran los exámenes".

Sakura:"Hasta mañana"-le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla para meterse rápido en su casa dejando a un sonrojado rubio tocándose la mejilla, mañana seria tal vez el último de sus vidas pero el haría todo lo posible para protegerlos lo había prometido y el nunca rompe sus promesas.

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado, nos leemos luego, ADIÓS.


End file.
